Lost Maze Memory
by ChikaftNeiyha
Summary: "Lebih baik kau pulang saja, Shion-sama."/"Dan sudah kubilangkan? Aku tidak akan kembali sebelum aku bertemu dengannya." / "Terima kasih, Luka. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan SUAMImu."/Ternyata Luka sudah punya suami? Apa benar? SUCK AT SUMMARY! Chap 13 up! Sorry for late update and short story! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: Salam kenal! Saya Neiyha dan penasihat cerita saya Chika-tersayang.

Ini FanFiction pertamaku,jadi maaf kalau tidak menarik dan membosankan. Rasa terimakasih yang teramat sangat saya ucapkan pada CHIKA yang ngebantu bikin cerita dan lain-lain. Nah langsung saja! Cerita ini diadaptasi dari sebuah visual novel! LET'S ENJOY IT!

**TITLE** : Lost Maze Memory

**ARTIST ** : Luka X Kaito

**DISCLAMER** : Vocaloid © Yamaha Coorperation

**RATING** : T

**GENRE** : Romance

**WARNING** : OOCness! DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE!

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Alunan musik klasik memenuhi ruangan yang megah itu. Orang-orang berkeliling saling menyapa sembari memamerkan kekayaan masing-masing. Suara-suara gelas yang berdentingan menggambarkan kebahagiaan mereka dalam keberhasilan bisnis masing-masing. Ditengah suasana tersebut, Luka masih belum percaya bahwa dirinya harus terjebak dipesta yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang tua menyebalkan tersebut.

" Huh, aku tidak percaya! Kenapa aku harus datang ke pesta seperti ini sendirian ? Aku paling benci dengan pesta semacam ini! " omel Luka sambil memainkan gelas minumannya.

Luka Megurine, putri sulung keluarga bangsawan Megurine yang tahun ini genap berumur 18 tahun. Malam ini dia datang dengan gaun model mermaid hitamnya yang membuatnya terlihat anggun. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna pink dibiarkan terurai menambah kesan dewasa pada dirinya, dirinya persis seperti bunga yang sedang mekar. Meskipun ia sudah berdandan sedemikian rupa, sepertinya dia tidak begitu peduli dengan pesta dihadapannya. Dia memilih untuk berdiri dipojokan dan memandang langit melalui jendela disampingnya. Ingatannya kembali pada malam itu.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

"APA? BANGKRUT?" teriak Luka kaget saat mendengar penjelasan dari ibunya, "A…apa maksud ibu? Mana mungkin kita bisa bangkrut? ", tanya Luka sekali lagi yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

"Luka, seperti yang kau ketahui. Semenjak ayahmu meninggal keadaan perusahaan kita semakin memburuk. Ditambah skandal-skandal yang di buat oleh kakakmu, Luki. Hal itu membuat keadaan semakin memburuk. Semua kontrak kerja dibatalkan sepihak oleh relasi kita. Hingga kas perusahaan kita mengalami kekosongan. Kau tahukan artinya itu?" kata ibu Luka meyakinkan anaknya yang masih belum percaya.

"Ta…tapi itukan tidak mungkin! Ini semuakan hasil jerih payah Ayah! Aku tak akan rela kalau itu semua harus hilang! Ka…kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengembalikan itu semua, pasti akan kulakukan" teriak Luka menangis histeris

"Anakku, tenanglah! Sekarang kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bersyukurlah rumah ini adalah satu-satunya harta yang kita miliki tidak diambil. Yang sekarang bisa kau lakukan adalah, bersikaplah seperti biasanya. Orang-orang belum tahu bahwa kita mengalami kebangkrutan. Ibu yang akan memperbaikinya. Berjanjilah pada ibu, sampai saat itu tiba kau akan bersikap manis dan membantu ibu" ucap ibu Luka sambil menenangkan anaknya tersebut

"I..Iya… Aku mengerti " balas Luka ditengah isak tangisnya. Saat itulah dia berjanji bahwa apapun yang terjadi yang terpenting adalah mengembalikan kehormatan keluarganya.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Jadi disinilah Luka sekarang, menghadiri pesta atas nama keluarga Megurine mengantikan ibunya yang sibuk memulihkan kondisi keluarganya. Disaat dirinya sedang sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba saja ada percakapan yang membuat dirinya sedikit terganggu.

"Lihat disana, bukankah itu putri sulung keluarga Megurine? Tumben sekali dia datang ke pesta seperti ini" bisik seorang pria paruh baya kepada teman didekatnya.

"Bukankah dia mengantikan ibunya yang sekarang bekerja untuk memulihkan perusahaan? Kudengar perusahaan mereka mengalami kebangkrutan" balas wanita paruh baya disampingnya.

"Hahaha, kasian sekali. Pasti hidupnya menderita karena tidak dapat lagi merasakan kemewahan lagi" pria paruh baya itu tertawa dengan nada berbisik berharap bahwa Luka tidak mendengarnya.

Tetapi sepertinya walaupun sang pria tersebut mengecilkan suaranya, Luka tetap dapat mendengar hinaan orang tua tersebut. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Luka langsung menumpahkan air dalam gelas yang dia bawa kepada pria tersebut.

"KELUARGAKU TIDAK BUTUH DIKASIHANI OLEH ORANG SEPERTIMU!" teriak Luka sembari menunjukan telunjuknya kepada pria tersebut

Merasa dipermalukan, pria tersebut marah dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Luka yang benar-benar tanpa perlindungan karena apa yang tadi dilakukannya hanyalah sebuah spontanitas yang didorong oleh kemarahannya. Luka yang tahu bahwa dirinya akan menerima sebuah pukulan dibadannya langsung menyilangkan tangannya menutupi badannya berharap pukulan yang dia terima tidak akan meninggalkan rasa sakit yang teramat bagi tubuhnya.

" Wah, wah, ada keributan apa ini dipestaku? " suara seorang lelaki yang bernada berat dan terkesan seksi tiba-tiba terdengar dalam kegaduhan dan menghentikan aksi sang pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Ah, Lord Kaito, maafkan kelancangan saya membuat keributan di pesta ini. Tetapi ini semua karena ulah gadis yang tidak tahu diri ini karena dengan sengaja menumpahkan minuman di pakaianku" kata sang pria paruh baya menghampiri sang lelaki tersebut.

Luka membuka matanya yang tadi sempat dia pejamkan karena ketakutan. Didepannya sekarang dilihatnya seorang lelaki berambut biru kelam dengan mata biru saphire dibalut dengan tuxedo putih yang membuatnya semakin menawan. Lelaki tersebut menghampiri Luka yang sekarang terjatuh kelantai karena lega bahwa dirinya tidak jadi menerima pukulan dari pria yang marah tersebut.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki biru itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Luka yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba menerima pertolongan seperti itu langsung buru-buru berdiri dan menepis tangan yang telah terjulur kepadanya. 

"A….Aku tidak apa-apa! Bukan urusanmu, aku tak butuh belas kasihmu" ujar Luka dingin sambil membersihkan gaunnya yang kotor.

"Anda bisa liat sendirikan Lord Kaito! Gadis itu tidak tahu sopan santun! Dia tidak tahu diri! Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang nona! Sekarang kamu hanya orang miskin! Keluargamu hanyalah orang-orang yang menyedihkan seperti sampah!" hardik pria paruh baya tersebut melihat ulah Luka yang telah menolak tangan yang ingin membantunya.

" Kau…. KAU BOLEH MENGHINA DIRIKU! TAPI TIDAK DENGAN KELUARGAKU!" balas Luka dengan muka merahnya penuh amarah seakan ingin memulai kembali pertengkaran yang barusan telah terjadi.

" Sudahlah kalian berdua, tidak bisakah kalian tenang ? " potong lelaki biru itu mencoba menenangkan suasana "Lord Meito, maafkan kelancangannya. Saya akan menyiapkan baju ganti untuk anda, silahkan ikutin pelayan saya yang akan memandu anda " ucapnya tenang dengan senyuman yang terpasang diwajahnya.

Pria paruh baya tersebut akhirnya menghilang ditengah kerumunan orang-orang. Dan para tamu yang lainnya pun sepertinya sudah kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing karena sesaat tadi perhatian mereka hanya tertuju pada keributan yang dibuat oleh Luka.

" A..anu itu maafkan aku sudah membuat pestamu berantakan " gumam Luka yang baru menyadari kesalahannya tersebut.

Tetapi sepertinya orang tersebut tidak mendengarkan permintaan maaf Luka. Orang tersebut hanya memandang Luka dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna biru seperti warna batu saphire.

"Ti.. tidak mau memaafkan aku ya?" balas Luka takut sambil memandang lelaki tersebut dengan kedua mata biru langitnya yang indah.

"Ikut aku" balas lelaki itu cepat sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Uhk…sepertinya aku akan dimarahi karena sudah merusak pestanya" gumam Luka sambil melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti lelaki yang sekarang pergi menjauhi kerumunan.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Ruangan tersebut memang tidak sebesar dengan ruangan pesta yang sempat Luka singgahi, namun disana terdapat lebih banyak benda dan perabotan yang harganya sangat mahal. Ditengah ruangan tersebut terdapat sofa yang sangat mewah dilapisi oleh kain beludru berwarna merah dengan pinggiran ukiran yang terbuat dari emas. Ya, tidak salah lagi… Luka sekarang sedang berada di ruang tamu sang pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Tu…tunggu, Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku diajak keruangan ini?" tanya Luka bingung pada lelaki yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya dan sedang memandangnya.

Lelaki tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luka yang sedang kebingungan, dirinya hanya diam dan menatap tajam pada Luka. Matanya seakan sedang mengeksplorasi setiap jengkal tubuh Luka. Luka yang dipandangi dengan tatapan seperti itu semakin tidak nyaman dan merasa salting dengan tingkah lelaki yang baru ditemuinya tersebut.

" Namamu?" tanya lelaki tersebut.

" Lu... Luka Megurine" jawab Luka cepat.

Tiba-tiba Lelaki itu beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri dihadapan Luka, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping Luka yang otomatis membuat Luka tidak dapat bergerak karena terkurung oleh kedua tangan lelaki tersebut. Luka yang merasaka risih dengan tingkah lelaki tersebut, tiba-tiba mendengar suara pria itu merambat ke telinganya…

" **Namaku Kaito Shion. Luka Megurine, maukah kau menikah denganku ? "**

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

**N/A: Nah loh ? Kok tiba-tiba perkembangan ceritanya jadi begini ? Mau tahu kelanjutannya ? Dan alasan Kaito tiba-tiba ngelamar Luka ? dan semua rahasia dibalik lamaran tersebut? Tunggu Chapter ke 2-nya yaaaa =w= disini akan diungkap jawaban Luka ke Kaito =w= kami tunggu komentar, kritik, saran dari kaliiian, oh iya, reviewnya juga yaa **

**Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 2 =w=b**


	2. Chapter 2

-Lost Maze Memory-

**Warning**: New rated "semi M" (?)

CHAPTER 2~

~~DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE!~~

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Tetesan air yang tumpah dari langit masih menguyur diluar jendela kamarnya. Luka yang berdiri didekat jendela menatap dengan seksama butiran air yang jatuh dikaca jendelanya. Tentu saja malam ini sangat sulit untuknya memejamkan mata sebab Luka masih belum percaya akan apa yang sempat didengarnya tadi. Apakah itu… Sebuah LAMARAN? LAMARAN? LAMARAN? Tunggu dulu, diakan masih 18 tahun? Kenapa tiba-tiba masa remajanya THE END dan harus jadi istri orang? Ok, menurutnya masalah yang sebenarnya bukan dari umur dia yang masih muda dan kenyataan bahwa Kaito umurnya 10 tahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi yang dia risaukan adalah alasan lelaki tersebut melamarnya.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Luka masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki yang sekarang sedang mengengkang kebebasan tubuhnya.

"Menikah ? Dia gila ya? Baru kenal aja tadi" kata-kata itulah yang pertama kali Luka pikirkan sesaat setelah Kaito melamarnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau bisa menjawabkukan?" tanya Kaito yang daritadi sudah menunggu jawaban Luka.

"Tu.. tunggu sebentar! Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Kau tahukan apa artinya MENIKAH?" jawab Luka terbata-bata

"Tentu saja" balas Kaito sambil melepaskan tangannya dan duduk disamping Luka, "Kalau tidak untuk apa aku mengajakmu menikah"

"Dasar bodoh, kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya lagi" ujar Luka sambil menjauhkan posisi duduknya dari Kaito "Menikah itu harus dengan orang yang kita cintai, kalau tidak apa gunanya menikah! Pokoknya aku Cuma mau menikah sama orang yang aku suka, aku- "

"Bukankah kau tidak punya waktu untuk itu?" potong Kaito.

"…. Apa maksudmu? Haah, Sudahlah aku tidak punya waktu untuk obrolan tidak masuk akal seperti ini. Terima kasih telah menolongku tadi. Aku permisi" ucap Luka tegas.

Luka membungkukkan badannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bergegas keluar ruangan, tetapi belum sempat Luka melangkah, tangan Kaito tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, sampai tubuh Luka terjatuh tepat dipangkuan Kaito.

"A... apa-apaan kau? " teriak Luka panik karena tiba-tiba Kaito kembali memenjarakan tubuhnya dalam dekapan tangannya.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Pikirkanlah semua ini sebagai TAKE N GIVE" kata Kaito berbisik ditelinga Luka sambil tangannya berusaha untuk menjelajah badan Luka yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Ma.. maksudmu?" tanya Luka gemetar karena merasakan jari-jari Kaito mulai meraba suatu tempat yang paling berbahaya

"Kau tidak ada waktu untuk merasakan cintakan? Tadi aku dengar kok, kalau keluargamu sedang dalam krisis keuangan. Bagaimana kalau setelah menikah denganku, aku akan membantumu memperbaiki semuanya. Disisi lain aku juga beruntung, sebab media massa pasti akan menilaiku sebagai seorang yang dermawan. Bukankah itu sebuah TAKE N GIVE yang menguntungkan ?" jawab Kaito sambil mencoba membuat kissmark dileher Luka yang membuat gadis yang berada didekapannya itu mengeliat.

Tiba-tiba, Luka merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya. Lebih dari saat sang pria separuh baya itu menghina dirinya. Orang ini, orang yang sempat dia pikir adalah orang baik ternyata lebih kejam daripada pria yang tadi. Apa maksudnya menjadikan dia istri untuk menaikan citranya dimata orang lain? Dan kalau Luka menerimanya sama saja dia membenarkan dirinya bahwa dia hanyalah seorang perempuan yang bisa dibeli dengan uang.

"Lepas!"gumam Luka

"Hah? " Kaito yang mendengar Luka berbicara pun sejenak menghentikan aktivitas tangannya, "tadi kau bilang apa?"

"LEPASKAN AKU DASAR COWO NGGA BERPERASAAN!" teriak Luka

Gigitan Luka di tangan Kaito berhasil membuatnya lepas dari dekapan laki-laki itu. Kaito yang terkejut dengan reaksi Luka langsung melepas pelukannya.

"KAU PIKIR SEMUANYA BISA DIBELI DENGAN UANG, HAH? DASAR BODOH AKU BENCI ORANG SEPERTIMU!" isak Luka yang menangis karena merasa harga dirinya sudah diinjak-injak.

Luka langsung berlari meninggalkan Kaito yang masih duduk disofa panjangnya. Dalam perjalannya meninggalkan mansion Kaito yang megah, Luka tak henti-hentinya meneriakan sumpah-serapah kepada Kaito yang sejak kejadian tadi menjadi orang yang paling dibencinya. Tak terasa ketika sedang berlari itulah tiba-tiba hujan turun seakan merefleksikan keadaan hatinya yang kacau balau.

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

Pagi itu cuacanya kembali cerah. Sudah tidak terlihat lagi awan mendung dan tetesan air yang kemarin sempat turun dari langit. Yang tinggal hanyalah genangan air dan butiran air yang masih berada disekitar rumput dan pohon dihalaman. Luka yang baru bangun tidur langsung beranjak dari kasurnya. Dia berjalan menuju meja riasnya untuk menyisir rambutnya yang kusut. Diambilnya sisir yang terletak di meja rias. Sampai sesaat kemudian matanya terbelalak melihat sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya.

" Ba.. bagaimana bisa? Inikan KISSMARK?" pikir Luka yang menyadari bahwa dilehernya terdapat bekas warna pink yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya

Mood Luka untuk membereskan rambutnya yang berantakan langsung hilang saat itu juga. Dia pun bergegas mencari plester untuk menutupi kissmark yang terlihat jelas dilehernya. Dia takut kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang melihatnya pasti akan ada gosip yang membuat dirinya semakin terpojok. Saat sedang sibuk mencari, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya.

" Luka-sama, Nyonya besar memanggil anda. Katanya ada tamu untuk Luka-sama" kata seorang pelayan yang memanggi Luka.

"I..iya, tunggu sebentar ya" ucap Luka panik sambil mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas turun ke bawah untuk memenuhi panggilan ibunya.

Sesampainya dibawah, Luka bergegas menuju ruang tamu. Namun sebelum tempat tujuan, Luka sempat mendengar bahwa ibunya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Luka pun membuka pintu ruang tamu tersebut. Ibunya dan tamu itu pun berhenti mengobrol dan membalikan badannya untuk menyambut Luka yang baru datang.

"Luka, ini ada tamu untukmu. Ayo sapa dia, dia sudah sengaja datang pagi-pagi loh" ujar ibu Luka sambil tertawa pelan.

Luka tidak sempat mendengar kata-kata ibunya, sebab 5 detik setelah dia membuka pintu ruang tamunya. Yang terjadi adalah, dirinya mematung melihat tampang si tamu yang dengan rajinnya datang sepagi ini. Tampang yang begitu nggak pingin untuk dilihat seorang Luka saat ini. Tampang orang yang tadi malam dengan sukses mempermalukannya. Ya! Tamu tak diundang itu, nggak lain nggak bukan adalah KAITO SHION.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya meninggalkan kalain berdua. Silahkan Lord Kaito, anggap saja ini rumahmu" kata ibu Luka sambil meninggalkan Luka yang masih shock karena melihat penampakan yang ada di depannya.

"Pagi nona Luka" sapa Kaito denangn senyum ramah.

"Huh, untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Luka ketus mengingat bahwa sebenarnya Kaito adalah sosok yang kejam dibalik senyumnya yang lembut.

"Jadi begitu sikapmu terhadap korban yang kau lukai, hah?" balas Kaito yang tak terima dengan perlakuan Luka.

"Apa? Korban? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Sudahlah aku sudah tidak mau berurusan denganmu! PERGI SANA!" hardik Luka.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi jangan kaget kalau besok tiba-tiba surat kabar dipenuhi oleh artikel 'PUTRI SULUNG KELUARGA MEGURINE MENYERANG PIMPINAN KAITO COORPERATION'" ancam Kaito sebelum meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan beranjak keluar.

"Tu.. tunggu dulu! Kau mengancamku? Kau tidak punya bukti untuk mengancamku" jawab Luka kesal.

"Tentu saja ada" Kaito mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban kehadapan Luka "Kau lihat? Ini hasil perbuatanmu tadi malam. Oh ya? Kalau berita itu kurang menarik, bagaimana dengan judul 'PUTRI SULUNG KELUARGA MEGURINE DIPERMALUKAN DI PESTA' pasti hal tersebut menjadi santapan hangat media massa" ancam Kaito sekali lagi sambil melepaskan plester yang ada dileher Luka.

"Ka... kamu! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kembalikan plesterku" teriak Luka panik sambil berusaha merebut kembali plester yang diambil oleh Kaito.

"Itu kissmark semalamkan? Haruskah aku membocorkannya?" ujar Kaito dengan senyumnya yang menyerigai.

Luka sudah tidak dapat mengelak lagi karena merasa dirinya dipojokkan akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti semua permainan yang sudah Kaito rencanakan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Luka dengan muka yang seakan ingin menonjok wajah tampan Kaito.

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?" jawab Kaito pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Aku tanya! Apa maumu? Aku akan menuruti semuanya!" ucap Luka kesal.

"**Bagus" gumam Kaito sambil mengusap-usap rambut Luka "Ok, hari ini aku mau KENCAN, KENCAN! Cepat ganti bajumu" perintah Kaito dengan senyum piciknya.**

-ChikaFtNeiyhaPresent-

**N/A: Pasti kalian semua bertanya-tanya, kenapa perkembangan ceritanya seperti ini? Dan mana masa lalu Kaito, sepertinya hal itu kita simpan diakhir sajaaaaa ya. Mau tahu bagaimana kencan akhir kencan Kaito dan Luka? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya,, ditunggu comment, kritik, saran, dan reviewnya juga ya~**

**Sampai bertemu di chapter 3~ =w=b**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Yaaay, akhirnya update juga =w= maaf lama sekali. Soalnya sedang banyak kegiatan dan tugas sekolah, jadi nggak sempet update lagi! Ini chapter ke-3, lanjutan Kaito dan Luka kencan :3 maaf untuk bahasa yang berantakan, karena ini di upload langsung tanpa editan dari editor yayang chika tersayang**

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Luka yang sudah berganti baju kemudian turun dari kamarnya. Hari ini dia memakai baju terusan berwarna putih dengan cardingan hitam diatasnya sebagai penutup. Wajah Luka yang cantik dibiarkan tanpa polesan sedikitpun ( karena sebenarnya Luka juga malas sekali untuk "KENCAN" bareng om-om seperti Kaito ). Dengan langkah yang agak malas, Luka berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Di halamannya sudah menunggu Kaito dengan mobil BMW hitamnya yang membuatnya makin terlihat elegan dan berkelas.

" Silahkan masuk " , tawar Kaito sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya.

" Terima kasih ", jawab Luka singkat sambil masuk ke dalam mobil sampai akhirnya Kaito menutup pintunya.

Kaito masuk dan menjalankan mesin mobilnya. Akhirnya mobil pun mulai berjalan. Tetapi sesaat setelah itu, tidak ada suara sedikit pun dari sang pengemudi ataupun penumpang, Kaito terlalu sibuk menyetir sembari menjawab telepon bisnis melalui earphone yang selalu terpasang ditelinganya. Sedangkan, Luka sendiri sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan seseorang disampingnya. Yang dilakukannya hanya bertopang dagu dan memandang keluar jendela mobil.

" Maaf ya, padahal aku sedang mengajakmu kencan. Tapi sepertinya banyak gangguan ", akhirnya Kaito memecah keheningan setelah melepas salah satu earphone dari telinganya.

" Tidak, silahkan saja. Toh, aku sudah tidak peduli ", jawab Luka sambil menghela nafasnya tanpa menengokan kepala kepada orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

" Oh, begitu ya ", balasnya sambil tersenyum kecut, " Kalau begitu, hari ini ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi ? ", tanya Kaito.

" Nggak ada! Bukan akukan yang tiba-tiba ngajak kencan. Jujur aja, kenapa kencan pertamaku harus sama om-om sih? ", jawab Luka kesal.

" Tunggu dulu! Kau bilang apa? Om-om? Hei non, umurku masih kepala 2 ya, darimananya yang om-om ", balas Kaito tak kalah kesal karena perlakuan gadis disampingnya.

" 20-an akhirkan? Sama saja! ", bentak Luka yang akhirnya menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kaito, " Jujur saja, aku heran sama kamu! Di umurmu yang sudah hampir kepala 3 itu kenapa nggak punya istri sih ? Dengan tampang dan harta seperti itu mustahil ada orang yang menolakmu "

" Mustahil ? Bukankah kemarin kau menolakku? ", balas Kaito dingin

" Bu... Bukan begitu maksudku! ", jawab Luka terbata-bata karena Kaito sukses membalikkan kata-katanya, " A... aku sih nggak tertarik dengan yang namanya cinta atau apapunlah, yang penting sekarang itu... keluargaku ", jawab Luka pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap jauh ke kakinya.

Sesaat keadaan menjadi hening, keadaan yang seperti itu pun bertahan sepanjang perjalanan berlangsung. Keduanya sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat atmosfir negatif semakin memenuhi mobil yang sedang melaju tersebut.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Mobil BMW Hitam tersebut berhenti disebuah pintu depan hotel mewah berbintang lima. Sang pengemudi dengan segera keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang disebelahnya, dan setelah si penumpang keluar dia langsung melemparkan kuncinya kepada Bellboy di dekatnya. Kemudian membimbing sang gadis memasuki pintu depan hotel tersebut.

" Ho... Hotel ? ", tanya Luka masih tidak percaya akan tempat yang sedang dikunjunginya ini.

" Iya, Ada masalah ? ", tanya Kaito balik kepada Luka menyadari ekspresi kaku pada raut muka sang gadis.

" Maksudmu apa membawa seorang gadis ke hotel sendirian seperti ini! ", bentak Luka dengan mata melotot.

" Hah? Kamu... ", sebelum selesai bicara tiba-tiba Kaito berhenti " Oh! Hahahahaha, kamu mikir apaan sih! Kamu kira aku ajak kamu ke sini untuk apa ? ", tanya Kaito disela-sela tawanya yang terbahak-bahak.

" Loh? Bukan ya? ", tanya Luka dengan raut muka yang polos.

" Kau kira disini cuma hotel? Disinikan juga ada restoran dan mall, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dong. Lagian ini masih pagi! Dasar anak kecil ", kata Kaito sambil mengusap-usap kepala Luka.

" Ah! Berisik! Nggak usah sok akrab deh! Cepat selesaikan "KENCAN"mu itu dan segera pergi dari sini ", sahut Luka menekankan kata "KENCAN" sambil menepis tangan Kaito dari kepalanya.

Kaito hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang menyiratkan kekecewaan seperti yang tadi Kaito lakukan saat Luka bilang tidak peduli dengannya. Kemuadia kedua orang tersebut kemudian memasuki restoran yang berada didalam hotel tersebut. Setelah bercakap-cakap sejenak dan menyatap hidangan sarapan mereka. Luka yang memang dari awal nggak tertarik untuk kencan dengan seseorang yang dia anggap "OM-OM", langsung menyambar tasnya keluar dari restoran itu. Kaito yang terkejut dengan sikap Luka pun langsung mengejarnya.

" Hei! Kau kenapa sih ? Jangan tiba-tiba pergi secepat itu dong! ", panggil Kaito sambil mengejar Luka.

" Kau bilangkan hanya kencan, dan buatku kencan ini berakhir sampai disini! ", jawab Luka singkat sambil terus mempercepat langkahnya.

" Sudah selesai atau belum itu aku yang memutuskan! ", bentak Kaito yang akhirnya bisa menangkap tangan Luka, " Jangan pergi sampai aku bilang sudah selesai! " lanjutnya.

" Ta... "

" Kyaaa, Mr. SHION! "

Belum sempat Luka berbicara, tiba-tiba segerombolan wanita berteriak memanggil nama Kaito dan langsung berlari mengerumuninya. Kaito yang tidak siap dengan serbuan para wanita tersebut refleks melepaskan tangan Luka yang sudah berada digenggamannya. Luka yang menganggap hal tersebut sebagai kesempatan untuk kabur langsung berlari menuju pintu lift terdekat. Ditekannya tombol turun berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa lift yang dia tunggu cepat sampai ke lantai tempatnya berada. Setelah pintu terbuka Luka cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol untuk menutup pintunya. Tetapi terlambat, karena sebelum pintu menutup Kaito datang dan menahan pintunya kemudian menarik Luka keluar. Dan dengan erat mengenggam pergelangan tangan Luka dan menyeretnya menjauh dari pintu lift ( biar nggak kabur ke sana lagi ).

" Apa-apaan sih? Lepas! Sakit tahu!", protes Luka karena Kaito mengagalkan aksi kabur-kaburannya ( disangka maling kali ya! )

" Kalau aku lepas apa nanti kamu akan kabur lagi ?", tanya Kaito datar.

" Tentu saja! Mana sudi aku lama-lama berdua sama kamu! ", jawab Luka spontan.

Kaito berhenti sejenak kemudian memutarkan badannya menghadap Luka. Ditatapnya mata Luka tajam dengan mata biru saphirenya.

" Begitu ya ",ucap Kaito dengan senyum kesakitan menghiasi wajahnya, " Apapun yang aku lakukan kamu tetap membenciku ya? ", lanjutnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Luka terpaku melihat sosok menyedihkan di hadapnya. Lawan bicara didepannya sepertinya sedang menanggung sakit yang dengan jelas tergambarkan di wajahnya.

" Ma... maaf ", tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah menjalar pada hati Luka, dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa ucapan spontannya dapat melukai orang dihadapannya sampai seperti itu.

Kaito pun masih diam saja, kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia mengandeng tangan Luka dan menariknya untuk pergi bersamanya. Luka yang masih dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah sang Pria yang sedang menuntunnya.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

" Pilihlah yang mana saja yang kau suka! ", perintah Kaito.

WHAT? Kata-kata itulah yang pertama kali terpikir dalam otak Luka melihat perlakuan Kaito. Untuk lebih jelasnya, sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di toko perhiasan yang terletak di dalam mall hotel tersebut. Jujur saja, Luka masih nggak ngerti kemauan si orang yang punya mulut sampai ngomong seperti itu. Orang itu maunya apa? Bukannya masih belum 15menit yang lalu dia marah ( mungkin? ) akibat perkataan Luka? Harusnya Luka yang minta maaf dengan menemaninya sampai dia berkata cukup hari ini. Tapi ini? Kenapa malah dia yang "NAWARIN" Luka barang semewah ini? Luka nggak butuh!

" Tidak usah, aku nggak butuh ", tolak Luka sambil membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari toko tersebut.

" Tunggu dulu! ", cegah Kaito sambil memegang bahunya kemudian membalikkan lagi badan Luka ke arah dalam toko, " Aku bilang pilih semaumu! Yang mana saja! Biar aku yang bayar! ", paksa Kaito.

" Kau keras kepala ya! Aku nggak butuh perhiasan seperti itu! Kau kira dengan memberiku perhiasan seperti itu aku akan tertarik padamu? Maaf saja "OM", AKU NGGAK MINAT ", jawab Luka dengan bagian penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu maumu biar aku yang pilihkan ", balas Kaito cepat " Tolong keluarkan kalung dengan harga yang paling mahal disini ! ", pinta Kaito pada pramuniaga toko perhiasan tersebut.

Dengan cepat pramuniaga tersebut kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak besar berwarna hitam. Begitu kotak dibuka, terlihatnya sebuah kalung mutiara hitam yang sangat indah dengan ornamen berwarna emas disetiap mutiaranya. Dengan cepeat Kaito mengambil kalung tersebut dan memasangkannya di leher Luka.

" Nah, kalung itu cocok untukmu ", puji Kaito begitu melihat Luka memakai kalungnya " Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membayar... "

" Tidak terima kasih ! ", potong Luka sambil melepas kalungnya dan memberikannya kepada Kaito, " Aku hargai pemberianmu, tapi aku tidak butuh! ", tegasnya.

" Kenapa ? Ambil saja! Kau tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu! Semua biaya aku yang tanggung ", balas Kaito.

" Aku tidak menjual diriku dengan uang seperti itu! ", jawab Luka, " Dengan kelakuanmu yang seperti ini, sama saja kau berusaha membeli tubuhku! Rugi tadi aku merasa bersalah padamu! Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi saja! ", bentak Luka sambil melemparkan kalung tersebut hingga hancur berceceran dilantai dan dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko tersebut.

Kaito hanya diam terpaku didalam toko sampai sedetik kemudian tangannya meraih badan Luka dan memeluk Luka dari belakang.

" Kamu! Ap... "

" **Cepat katakan padaku! Harus bagaimana aku agar kamu tidak menolakku ? ", tanya Kaito dengan nada bergetar sambil terus mempererat pelukannya.**

-ChikaftNeiyha-

**Akhirnya selesai juga chap 3 :3 at least i need min 3reviews for update to chap 4, dan ditunggu juga ide-ide menariknya untuk kelanjutan hubungan OM Kaito n Neng Luka, mata ashita!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

**FAST UPDATE!**

**PLEASE ENJOY IT!**

**I DON'T HAVE THIS CHARACTER, BUT THE STORY IS MY OWN!**

**Warning : Rate M di akhir cerita dan menjurus ke M di next chapter XD**

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Luka masih tidak percaya akan apa yang di alaminya saat ini. Halooo? Ini orang kenapa sih ? Bukankah Luka sudah bilang kalau dia BENCI sekali dengannya! Bukan benci sih, tapi lebih tepatnya Luka kesal dengan perlakuannya yang selalu menganggap Luka sebagai seseorang yang gila harta. Setiap bertemu pasti yang selalu dia tawarkan adalah harta harta dan harta. Luka muak dengan semua kata-katanya itu, apalagi setahu Luka yang menghancurkan keluarganya saat ini adalah sesuatu yang bernama HARTA itu. Makanya dia sangat antipati sekali dengan hal tersebut. Kenapa orang ini nggak pernah ngertiin Luka sih? Luka cuma mau hidupnya tenang saja, tapi kenapa sejak orang itu datang hari-hari Luka semakin buruk saja? HARGA DIRI LUKA TERASA DIINJAK-INJAK OLEH PRIA ITU.

" LEPASKAN AKU DASAR BODOH ", bentak Luka saat sadar bahwa langkah kakinya terhenti karena pelukan seseorang di belakangnya.

" Katakan padaku apa yang akan membuatmu tidak menolakku lagi ? ", bukannya mendengarkan perintah Luka tetapi Kaito kembali mengulang pertanyaannya dengan suara berat yang sedikit menakutkan.

" Sudah berapa kali aku bilang! Aku tidak berminat dibeli olehmu! ", teriak Luka sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan tangan pria mencengkram erat tubuhnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Luka akhirnya bisa melepaskan kedua tangan yang daritadi berusaha menahan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Luka langsung berlari menjauhi pria berambut biru itu. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri mengingat suara pria tersebut saat mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Seolah-olah apabila Luka tidak menjawabnya dengan baik, maka nyawanya yang akan jadi taruhannya. Dengan mata nanar, Kaito yang memandangi punggung Luka yang berlari kabur menjauhi dirinya. Dirinya sadar bahwa seberapapun dia berusaha, Luka nggak akan bisa menerimanya. Darah didalam tubuhnya mendidih, kesal karena kegagalannya mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintainya. Seandainya saja Luka tahu bahwa...

-ChikaftNeiyha-

" Loh? Luka? Kok pulang sendiri? Dimana Shion-sama? ", itulah pertanyaan yang pertama kali dilontarkan Nyonya besar Megurine begitu mendapati anak gadisnya pulang kerumah sendiri tanpa diantar oleh orang yang tadi menjemputnya.

" Err... Itu... ", Luka pun berusaha berkelit dari pertanyaannya ibunya tersebut. Tangan kanannya sibuk memeganggi lehernya berusaha mencari alasan cepat yang masuk akal, " Ah itu! Tadi tiba-tiba dia menerima telepon dari sekertarisnya, ka..katanya mau ada rapat penting, karena aku tidak mau menganggunya. Akhirnya aku minta izin pulang sendiri, hehehehe ", kilah Luka sambil nyengir karena berhasil menemukan alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

" Owh begitukah ? Tapi kenapa tadi Shion-sama telepon ke rumah dan menanyakan keberadaanmu ya ? Kamu tidak kabur dari kencankan ? ", selidik ibunya.

Gulp.

Luka menelan ludahnya karena tahu bahwa kebohongannya terbongkar. Jari telunjuknya sibuk memainkan ujung bajunya dan otaknya sibuk memikirkan jawaban selanjutnya.

' OH GOD! Kalau sampai ibu tahu aku kabur dari kencan pasti besok dia akan menyuruhku pergi untuk minta maaf ke rumah si OM itu! '

" Mu.. mungkin dia mau menanyakan apakah aku sudah sampai kerumah apa belum. Kan ibu tahu sendiri kalau dia seorang _gentleman _, waktu aku bilang akan pulang sendiri saja dia masih memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang. Yah, menelepon rumah untuk memastikan keberadaanku pasti hanya sekedar rasa tanggung jawabnya sajakan? Ya? ", balas Luka sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan membulatkan mata birunya mencoba untuk sepolos mungkin ( tapi gagal )

" Baiklah kalau kamu jawab begitu. Tapi kenapa harus menelepon ke rumah? Apa Shion-sama tidak punya no hp-mu ? ", sambung ibunya (lagi)

Lagi-lagi Luka dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan ibunya. Tadi ibunya tanya apa? Kuping Luka nggak salah dengar? Untuk apa dia harus repot-repot memberikan no hp-nya pada si OM-OM kurang ajar itu! Tentu saja Luka ogah! Lagian walaupun memiliki handphone, isi nomor kontaknya masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Yang pertama "IBU'nya, kedua "KAKAK"nya yang sialan itu, dan yang terakhir adalah nomor "RUMAH"nya sendiri. Dan dimana nomor teman-teman Luka? Tentu saja Luka hapus, semenjak keluarganya bangkrut, teman-teman Luka yang tadinya baik berubah menjauhi Luka. Luka yang muak dengan sikap teman-temannya akhirnya memilih untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan mereka. Dan salah satu caranya adalah menghapus semua nomor kontak di hp-nya.

" Tidak, dia tidak punya ", jawab Luka singkat.

" Pantas saja. Besok kalau ketemu jangan lupa untuk memberitahukan nomornya padanya ", perintah ibunya sambil pergi berlalu menuju ruangan kerjanya.

" Hggh, sepertinya tidak ", gumam Luka pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya menyadari bahwa apa yang diperintahkan ibunya sangat mustahil baginya untuk dilakukan.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Keesokan harinya dikediaman Kaito Shion tetap berlalu seperti biasa. Pelayan yang selalu bangun pagi untuk membereskan rumah. Dan Sarapan yang selalu siap untuk disantap apabila sang pemilik rumah sudah bangun untuk melakukan ritual sarapan seperti biasanya. Ok, semua keadaan dirumahnya masih biasa-biasa saja. Tapi ada satu yang berbeda, dan itu adalah kondisi SANG PEMILIK RUMAH yang semalaman terlihat gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur kalau sejak semalam suara itu terus tergiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

" **Sudah berapa kali aku bilang! Aku tidak berminat dibeli olehmu! ", teriak Luka sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan tangan pria mencengkram erat tubuhnya.**

' MEMBELI? Tidak aku tidak berniat membelinya. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakannya, membantunya! Apa yang salah dengan itu? '

Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk didalam otaknya. Dirinya mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan perlakuannya tersebut, setahunya wanita akan senang apabila sudah diberikan harta yang melimpah. Ok, mari kita katakan bahwa kesan pertama yang dia buat memang sudah banyak merusak citranya dimata gadis itu. Tapi kalau boleh diakuinya, saat itu dia senang sekali sampai akhirnya memanfaatkan kondisi gadis itu agar dapat membuat gadis itu menjadi miliknya seorang. Ternyata dugaannya meleset, gadis itu malah menolak tawarannya dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuknya untuk mengutarakan maksud yang sebenarnya. Sekarang, LUKA MEGURINE SANGAT MEMBENCI KAITO SHION!

" Ckkkk ", Kaito berdecak kesal sambil memukulkan tangannya ke kasurnya karena kesal terus-terusan mengingat kejadian itu.

Dirinya beranjak dari kasurnya menuju lemari disebelahnya. Di bukanya lemari tersebut dan Kaito mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang berada didalamnya. Kaito pun mulai membuka isi kotak tersebut, dan dengan lembut dia pandangi benda yang tersimpan rapi didalamnya.

Tok Tok Tok.

" Tuan ada tamu untuk ada ", panggil pelayannya dari luar kamarnya.

Cepat-cepat dia kembali menutup kotak tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke dalam lemari. Tentu saja dirinya merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang tersebut, apalagi kedatangannya menganggu moment-moment kenangan bahagianya. Dengan langkah gontai dan rambut yang masih acak-acakkan, Kaito berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan mulai membukanya perlahan-lahan. Setelah pintu dibuka, begitu terkejutnya dia mengetahui siapa tamunya tersebut (reverse chapter 2 ?).

" Pa... Pagi ", sapa Luka gugup sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Kaito yang masih setengah kaget melihat sosok tamunya tersebut hanya bisa membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk memastikan bahwa yang benar-benar dihadapannya adalah LUKA MEGURINE!

-ChikaftNeiyha-

" Err.. Maaf, aku tidak menganggu tidurmu bukan ? ", itulah pertanyaan yang Luka lontarkan pertama kali menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya hanya diam mematung dihadapannya.

" Eh? ", mata Kaito mengerjap begitu tahu bahwa yang dihadapannya itu bukanlah sebuah ilusi. " Tidak kok, hanya saja seperti pertanyaan umum lainnya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? "

Sekarang gantian Luka yang mematung karena pertanyaannya si empu yang punya rumah tersebut. Mungkin kedatangannya memang cukup gila, karena masih sempat teringat jelas bahwa kemarin Luka sempat berteriak, memaki dan menghardik Kaito. Tetapi sekarang dirinya malah sedang berdiri dihadapan orang yang menjadi korbannya tersebut. Lebih-lebih karena sekarang dia berada di dalam rumahnya.

' Ya ampun, bagaimana aku mau mengatakannya? " Aku kesini untuk minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, kau tidak akan menuntutku untuk membayar kalung yang rusak itukan ? " masak aku harus bilang begitu '

Seperti yang bisa ditebak, hari ini Luka datang ke rumah Kaito untuk meminta maaf soal kejadian kemarin. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin untuk meminta maaf soal insiden yang terjadi malam itu, tapi kali ini Luka TIDAK meminta maaf karena kelakuannya yang kasar terhadap Kaito. Melainkan karena dirinya sudah merusakan kalung yang sengaja Kaito berikan padanya. Bagaimana kalau sang Pria tersebut tidak terima dan meminta ganti rugi terhadap ibunya? Seperti yang Luka ketahui, bahwa sepertinya kalung tersebut sangat mahal dan mustahil baginya maupun ibunya untuk membayar harganya.

" Kenapa ? Masuklah, aku tidak mau bicara didepan pintu seperti ini ", tawar Kaito.

Luka hanya mengangguk setuju dan kemudian masuk kedalam kamar Kaito. Luka tidak sadar bahwa sesaat setelah Luka masuk, Kaito menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tentu saja tak lain dan tak bukan karena sang pemilik rambut pink ini sibuk memikirkan cara berbicara yang tepat agar tidak menyinggung hati Kaito.

" Jadi apa urusanmu hari ini ? ", tanya Kaito dingin.

Luka langsung menengok kebelakang menyadari perubahan tekanan suara sesosok pria yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

" A... anu itu... aku... uhmmm"

Panik karena belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diutarkan pada Kaito membuat Luka hanya mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas dari mulutnya. Kaito pun hanya bisa menghela nafas menyadari gadis yang ada dihadapannya masih tidak berani untuk mengatakan maksud kedatangannya kesini.

" Tidak perlu takut. Katakanlah! Aku tidak akan marah ", sambung Kaito meyakinkan.

Melihat rambu-rambu hijau lawan bicaranya, Luka mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata berbinar karena dengan begitu dia tahu bahwa apapun yang nanti akan dikatakannya, orang yang berada dihadapannya tersebut tidak akan memarahinya. Melihat reaksi Luka, Kaito tersenyum kecil. Didalam hati kecil Kaito, dirinya berharap bahwa kedatangan Luka kesini untuk meminta maaf atas insiden semalam atau mungkin karena Luka rindu padanya.

" Jadi begini ", ujar Luka mantap " Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam khususnya... "

Mendengar kata-kata penyesalan Luka, Kaito merasa sangat bahagia karena ternyata dugaannya benar, tetapi itu hanya sekejap saja karena tiba-tiba Luka meneruskan dengan perkataan.

" **Untuk KALUNG yang aku hancurkan tadi malam. Kau tidak akan meminta ganti rugi darikukan ? "**

**DEG!**

** SAKIT**, itulah yang pertama kali Kaito rasakan saat Luka melanjutkan perkataannya. Bagaimana bisa Luka hanya memikirkan kalung yang dia hancurkan tetapi sama sekali tidak memikirkan hati Kaito yang sudah berkali-kali dihancurkan karena penolakannya tersebut. Kaito hanya tertunduk lesu, tetapi tiba-tiba sesuatu datang menghampiri pikirannya.

" Hanya itukah yang ingin kau bicarakan ? ", ujar Kaito dingin ( lagi-lagi )

" Iya, aku kesini untuk menanyakan itu! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tidur dibayangi rasa ketakutan. Aku takut ngebayangin kalau sampai kau menyuruhku menganti kalung tersebut ", jawab Luka ngeri.

" BAGAIMANA DENGAN PERASAANKU ? APA KAU TIDAK MEMINTA MAAF KARENA SUDAH MENYAKITIKU ? ", teriak Kaito marah sambil mendorong Luka keatas tempat tidurnya.

BRUUUK.

Sukses Luka terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang di kasur Kaito dengan Kaito yang langsung mengambil posisi diatasnya. Dipegangnya kedua tangan mungil Luka sehingga Luka tidak dapat kabur lagi dari sisinya. Dan dalam sekejap bibir mungil pink Luka sudah dilumat dengan ganas oleh bibir Kaito. Lidah Kaito memaksa masuk ke mulut Luka untuk mengeksplorasi setiap inchi bagian tubuh gadis yang disukainya tersebut. Setelah menemukan lidah Luka yang bebas, segera saja Kaito mengulumnya sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luka yang berada di bawahnya. Setelah beberapa lama mempertahankan posisi tersebut, akhirnya Kaito melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangi wajah gadis yang sedang kehabisan nafas tersebut seraya berkata.

" **Aku tidak peduli apakah setelah ini kau akan membenciku atau tidak. Karena hari ini, aku akan membuatmu menjadi MILIKKU ", ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahat.**

-ChikaftNeiyha-

**YAY! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA :3 MIND TO RnR ? Dan untuk cerita ini sepertinya saya akan menyertakan alternatif ending untuk sad ending and happy ending :3 so choose whatever u like! CHAPTER 5 WILL UPDATE ASAP**

**THANK'S**

**-NEIYHA-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rate M for some reason :P**

**Hope you like it! Please enjoy it**

**Rules :**

" **... " percakapan**

' **... ' suara hati**

-ChikaftNeiyha-

ENAK?

Nah loh? Kenapa cuma kata-kata itu yang terpikir dalam otak Luka saat pertama kali dia membuka matanya. Padahal jelas-jelas sekarang dia sedang dalam keadaan yang tak seharusnya. Dilihatnya keluar jendela yang berada sedikit jauh disamping kirinya, ternyata bulan dan bintang sudah rapi menghiasi langit. Jadi sekarang sudah malam? Kalau memang begitu kenapa Luka berada di rumah yang bukan rumahnya, tidur di kasur yang bukan kasurnya dan memakai baju yang BUKAN BAJUNYA! What the? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi? Luka pun mencoba untuk bangun dari kasur yang asing tersebut. Tetapi saat hendak bangun, tiba-tiba Luka merasa bahwa bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa perih.

' Sakit, ini kenapa sih ? '

Dengan enggan Luka membuka selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya berusaha mencari tahu dibagian mana rasa sakit itu datang. Sesaat kemudian matanya melotot menyadari sesuatu. Kalau bukan karena kemeja kebesaran yang sedang dipakainya itu, mungkin Luka sudah telanjang karena ternyata di balik bajunya itu Luka tidak memakai baju dalam apapun.

" Tu.. Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya apa yang kemarin ku lakukan ? ", gumam Luka pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" Kau sudah bangun ? ", tiba-tiba kesibukan Luka diinterupsi oleh suara seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

Otomatis kepala Luka menengok berusaha mencari sumber suara tersebut, dan didapatinya seorang Kaito yang baru saja selesai mandi karena Kaito hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk putih untuk menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya dengan handuk lain yang sedang digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Melihat sesosok pria yang sedang berdiri disampingnya, hal ini memaksa otak Luka untuk kembali mengingat memori saat itu.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

" Cukup main-mainnya! LEPASKAN AKU! ", perintah Luka tegas.

Saat itu Luka sedang berusaha berontak merasakan beban yang sangat berat sedang menindih tubuhnya. Wajar saja, saat itu seorang Kaito Shion sedang menindih tubuh kecil gadis itu. Bukan hanya itu saja, tetapi bibir pink milik Luka pun juga dilumat habis olehnya tanpa memberikan sedikit pun kesempatan untuk Luka bernafas.

" Uggghhhh... ", ronta Luka yang panik karena sekarang paru-parunya kosong tanpa udara sebab Kaito tidak mengizinkannya untuk bernafas barang sekali saja.

Menyadari sosok gadis dibawahnya mulai kehabisan nafas. Kaito pun akhirnya melepaskan ciuman yang penuh nafsu itu. Ditariknya kepalanya ke atas sehingga dia dapat mengamati dengan seksama wajah gadis yang disukainya jelas dalam sorot matanya kalau sudah tidak ada lagi akal sehat dalam otaknya. Nafsu dan amarah sudah mengambil alih pikiran dan tubuhnya itu. Yang terlintas hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar menjadikan Luka miliknya.

" **Aku tidak peduli apakah setelah ini kau akan membenciku atau tidak. Karena hari ini, aku akan membuatmu menjadi MILIKKU ", ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahat.**

Luka bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Kaito. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa makna di balik perkataan Kaito. Apakah itu berarti Kaito akan- . Luka pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang ada dihadapannya. Pikirannya berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang sedang menimpanya. Sehingga tanpa dia sadari tangan kanan Kaito sudah berpindah di atas dadanya sedangkan tangan satunya lagi masih memegang erat kedua tangan Luka.

" Ahhh- ", desis Luka begitu menyadari bahwa tangan pria tersebut sedang meremas dadanya.

Luka merasakan suatu sensasi baru yang mulai memenuhi tubuhnya dan seakan-akan meledak-ledak didalamnya. Sadar atau tidak, Luka mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat yang membuat Kaito tersenyum karena ternyata gadis itu menyukai perlakuannya tersebut. Kaito pun mulai menciumi leher jenjang Luka dan sesekali membuat kissmark di kulit putihnya. Saat itu juga, Kaito membuka sweater dan bra yang membalut tubuh Luka dan mulai menciumi bagian sekitar dada Luka merasakan kehangatan pada kulitnya.

" OM-OM MESUM! CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU! ", teriak Luka lagi setelah akal sehatnya kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

Kaito pun sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membalas perkataan Luka dengan nada suara yang seduktif.

" Mana ada pemangsa yang melepaskan buruan yang sudah ada didepannya ? ", jawab Kaito tegas dengan kilatan amarah dimatanya.

Luka mulai memandang Kaito dengan pandangan mata _puppy eyes_ yang memelas karena yakin bahwa Kaito nggak akan berniat untuk melepaskannya. Sedangkan dipihak lain Kaito mulai panas melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bagaimana dia bisa menolak apa yang ada sekarang? Gadis yang disukainya berada dibawah badannya dengan tubuh setengah telanjang, rambut acak-acakan dan mata biru saphire yang berkaca-kaca. Pria mana yang tahan dengan semua godaan itu?

" Kalau kau menatapku seperti itu , aku jadi panas loh ", ujar Kaito sambil mulai menggarap badan Luka lagi.

Tangan Kaito kini mulai menjarah bagian bawah tubuh Luka. Jari-jarinya mulai mulai memaksa masuk dalam rok yang sedang dipakainya. Luka yang merasakan sentuhan tangan yang dibagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif itu mulai mengelinjang tak karuan.

" Tidak Ahh- Lepas, jangan disi- ", tolak Luka yang berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari perlakuan yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya terhipnotis itu.

Penolakan gadis itu benar-benar sudah tak digurbis lagi oleh Kaito. Tangannya tetap sibuk mengerjai bagian sensitif seorang perempuan itu, sambil bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mencium dan melumat kedua dada Luka secara bergantian. Setelah beberapa lama, Kaito pun menarik keluar tangannya dari dalam rok Luka dan menjilati semua cairan kenikmatan Luka yang tertinggal dijari-jarinya.

" Wah, ternyata kau sudah basah juga ya ", goda Kaito sambil mengulum jari-jarinya sendiri yang penuh dengan cairan milik Luka.

Menatap wajah Kaito yang penuh nafsu seperti itu membuat rontaan Luka semakin menjadi-jadi. Dirinya tidak mau kalau sampai kehilangan akal sehatnya karena sekarang sepertinya Luka mulai menikmati perlakuan Kaito tersebut. Darah diseluruh tubuhnya memanas seakan-akan menuntut untuk minta lebih disentuh.

" LEPASKAN! AKU MOHON! UUGH- "

Sudah berapa kali kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Luka dan sudah berapa kali pula Kaito tidak mengurbis permohonan gadis itu. Semakin Luka meminta untuk dilepaskan semakin ganas pula perlakuan Kaito terhadap tubuhnya.

" Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak tahan lagi", ucap Kaito dengan nafas terputus-putus karena tubuhnya sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu.

Sesaat tubuh Luka membeku berusaha sadar akan kondisi yang akan dialaminya nanti. Tapi semua itu terlambat karena tiba-tiba Kaito mendorong tubuhnya dan-

" AAHHHH SAKIIT ", erang Luka kesakitan.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Luka untuk mencerna semua flashback yang muncul di dalam otaknya. Dan butuh sepersekian detik juga untuknya menyadari bahwa pria tersebut sudah berpindah posisi menjadi duduk tepat dihadapannya.

" Hey, kau kenapa ? Kau sakit ? ", tanya Kaito sambil berusaha untuk memegang muka Luka yang terlihat pucat.

PLAAAK.

Sebelum tangan Kaito sempat menyentuh pipinya. Luka menepis tangan itu dan beringsut menjauh darinya. Kaito menyadari bahwa tetesan air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya. Perasaan bersalah mulai membanjiri relung hatinya.

" Maaf ", hanya satu kata yang mampu terucap dari bibir Kaito sambil menundukan kepala menunjukkan rasa penyesalannya karena sudah memaksa Luka tidur dengannya.

" BERANINYA KAU! ", Luka menangis sambil melemparkan bantal ke arah Kaito.

Kaito pun hanya diam dan tak menghindari hantaman bantal yang Luka lemparkan ke arah dirinya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang Luka rasakan karena kehilangan "sesuatu yang berharga" yang jelas-jelas dilakukan karena paksaan, bukan karena cinta.

" KAU ORANG PALING BRENGSEK YANG PERNAH AKU TEMUI! JANGAN PERNAH TUNJUKAN MUKAMU DIHADAPANKU LAGI! ", teriak Luka histeris sambil berlari memunguti semua pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Dibantingnya pintu kamar mandi tersebut dan didalam Luka mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya karena merasa telah dilecehkan oleh orang yang paling dibencinya.

Segera saja dibukanya kemeja putih yang menutupi tubuhnya untuk segera berganti dengan bajunya yang lama. Belum sempat melemparkan kemeja tersebut tiba-tiba Luka terhipnotis oleh aroma yang menempel di kemeja tersebut. Aromayang terkesan erotis dengan bau parfurm merk ternama dan sedikit aroma keringat bekas pertempurannya tadi malam.

Luka tidak menyadari bahwa hampir 10menit dirinya memeluk kemeja tersebut sambil menghirup kuat-kuat aroma khas yang dikeluarkan kemeja itu. Tapi tiba-tiba aktivitasnya terhenti mendengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu.

" Luka... Luka... Kau tidak apa ? ", tanyanya.

Luka terperanjat kaget dan lebih kagetnya lagi saat menyadari apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

' Aku ini apa-apaan sih! Kenapa malah! '

" AAAARGGGHHHH! ", Luka mengacak-ngacak rambutnya karena frustasi akan apa yang sedang dialaminya sekarang.

Dalam hati kecil Luka, Luka merasakan suatu perasaan hangat, nyaman dan enak saat melakukan itu bersamanya. Sifatnya yang kasar dan sentuhannya yang hangat membuat-

' TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN! '

Luka langsung membasuh mukanya dengan air untuk menyadarkan pikirannya yang sedang ngelatur kemana-mana, sesekali berteriak mengeluarkan rasa frustasinya. Luka tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang sedang menunggu diluar sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

MAAF BARU BALAS REVIEW DISINI -_-

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen** : Hehehe, iya emang udah disetting seperti itu :P OOC banget sih, harusnya kan Kaito itu baka, tapi disini jadi passionate man gitu ==a

**MikiNakahara : **hahaha, kapan-kapan kalau saya sudah mau namatin :P

**Dejiko-chan : **Iya nih Lukanya jadi Tsundere tingkat max XD makasih dukungannya

**Kagura** : iya ini lagi diupdate sesering mungkin :3 terimakasih sudah mau mengikuti 

**Hiwazaki Evelyn**** : **Makasih sudah suka sama cerita ini XD ini juga sudah diupdate jadi rate M, silahkan dinikmati~ dan terimakasih atas masukannya untuk pembetulan penulisan.

RATED M RATED M LEMOOOOON XD

Akhirnya kesampaian juga untuk membuat chapter LEMONNYA

Walaupun seperti tersembunyi :p soalnya author bisa nosebleed n banjir darah kalau ditulis secara terang-terangan

THANKS FOR READING!

Mind to RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**This character isn't belong to me what a pain fact**

**Hope u enjoy it!**

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Malam itu tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Kaito yang terus-menerus memanggil namanya, setelah selesai berganti baju Luka berlari keluar dari rumah Kaito. Sepanjang jalan dirinya terus berlari dalam perasaan yang kacau balau. Benci, malu, sedih dan terakhir adalah SUKA? Kalau boleh dikata, Luka masih bisa menerima semua perasaan yang lain kecuali rasa SUKA itu. Bagaimana bisa Luka menyukai sentuhan dan perlakuan Kaito itu? Bukankah perlakuan Kaito itu sama saja dengan melecehkan Luka yang sejatinya masih seorang gadis? Bukankah impian setiap gadis adalah melakukan hal seperti itu dengan seseorang yang dicintainya? Bukannya dipaksa seperti apa yang Kaito lakukan! "Gadis"? Kalau sekarang Luka sudah tidak bisa dipanggil seperti itu lagi, sebab tadi-

" AW! ", pekik Luka kesakitan karena terjatuh setelah kakinya tersandung trotoar.

Luka mendengus kesal sambil mengelus-ngelus kakinya lututnya yang sakit. Dilihatnya barang-barang yang ada didalam tasnya berserakan keluar. Dilihatnya handphonenya tergeletak didepannya dengan cepat diambilnya handphone itu dan ditekannya tombol "3" untuk fast call ke rumahnya.

" Halo! Ah, Rin-san, bisakah kau mengirim mobil kejalan... uhm... ", Luka bingung melihat jalanan yang tak biasa dia lewati, matanya terus mencari sebuah tanda agar dirinya bisa mengatakan dimana tempatnya sekarang. " I..itu Jalan WhiteFlame! ", ucap Luka setelah menemukan nama jalan yang tertulis disalah satu iklan toko.

"..."

" Iya, cepat ya! Aku sendirian soalnya ", perintah Luka cepat pada seseorang disebrang sana.

Luka menutup teleponnya kemudian berdiri sambil memunguti barang-barangya yang tercecer dijalanan. Walaupun merasa ada yang ganjil tapi dijalanan itu sudah tidak ada lagi barang yang jatuh dan tertinggal, Luka pun segera berjalan menuju bangku cafe terdekat dan duduk disana.

" Selamat datang, silahkan menunya. Mau pesan ap- ", sambut seorang pelayan sambil menyerahkan menu cafe yang dipegangnya.

" Ah, tidak usah. Aku pesan kopi saja ", potong Luka sambil mencari dompetnya tapi setelah mengobrak-abrik tasnya ternyata dompetnya tidak ada dimana pun.

' GAWAT! Dimana aku meninggalkannya ? Tunggu, tadi waktu jatuh juga perasaan nggak ada deh! Jangan-jangan! ' batin Luka yang kelimpungan mencari dompetnya.

Ya! Luka ingat sekarang. Tadi saat berganti baju di rumah Kaito, Luka sempat mengeluarkan semua barang di tasnya dan rupanya saat membereskannya Luka lupa untuk memasukkan dompetnya kembali ke tasnya.

" Ini nggak mungkin ", gumam Luka sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit.

" Luka-sama, akhirnya ketemu juga! ", teriak seorang pria berambut kuning berlari mendekati Luka.

Luka menengok melihat sopirnya yang sudah menjemputnya itu. Sampai akhirnya Luka pun menghela nafas karena dengan keadaan seperti ini, mau nggak mau dirinya harus meminjam uang kepada sopirnya itu.

" Len-san, aku pinjam uangmu ya! ", pinta Luka dengan puppy eyesnya.

" EH? "

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian itu, Luka tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan Kaito. Dan selama itu pula sepertinya Kaito juga tidak berniat untuk menganggu Luka. Tidak pernah sekalipun Luka mendengar bahwa orang itu mencarinya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dihari-hari pertama dia berkenalan. Ah iya, Luka lupa, saat kejadian itu terjadi dirinya baru mengenal Kaito selama 3 hari. Dan dalam diri Luka pun timbul sedikit kekecawaan karena sikap Kaito yang sudah tidak mempedulikan dirinya lagi. Eh? Tunggu? KECEWA?

" NGGAK MUNGKIN! ", pukul Luka kepermukaan air didepannya.

Saat ini Luka sedang berendam di bathup miliknya. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dirinya masih dihantui memori sebulan yang lalu. Luka tidak habis pikir,setiap hari yang dia pikirkan hanya Kaito dan dirinya dipenuhi rasa kecewa karena Kaito tidak mencarinya. Dan parahnya lagi, bukan kebencian yang sekarang tertinggal dihatinya. Tapi seperti perasaan rindu yang-

" AKU BILANG ITU MUSTAHIL ", teriak Luka yang lagi-lagi tersadar dari pikirannya yang bisa dibilang mulai berhalusinasi.

" Luka-sama, anda tidak apa-apa ? ", panggil seorang pelayan di balik pintu kamar mandi yang khawatir akan keadaan majikannya yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak sendiri.

" A.. aku tidak apa kog. ", jawab Luka sambil segera berdiri dari tempatnya berendam.

" Luka-sama, nyonya bilang setelah anda selesai mandi anda harus menemuinya di ruang kerjanya. Handuknya saya tinggalkan didepan pintu ya? ", balas pelayan itu sambil meninggalkan kamar Luka.

" Baiklah, terima kasih ", ujar Luka sambil membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan mengambil handuk yang tergeletak didepannya.

Setelah selesai berganti baju dan mengeringkan rambutnya, Luka pun segera berjalan menuju ruangan kerja ibunya. Diputarnya knop pintunya, kemudian masuk menghampiri ibunya yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya dan terlihat sibuk dengan setumpuk lembaran kertas didepannya.

" Tadi Rin-san bilang ibu memanggilku, ada apa ibu? ", tanya Luka begitu masuk keruangan itu.

" Ah, Luka-sayang. Kamu sudah datang! Jadi begini, ibu menerima undangan pesta lagi minggu ini, tapi sepertinya ibu tidak bisa datang karena urusan kerja. Bisakah kau mengantikan ibu untuk datang ke sana? ", tawar Ibunya.

" Tentu saja, kenapa tidak ? ", jawab Luka sambil tersenyum mengiyakan.

" Kalau gitu ini undangannya. Seperti bulan lalu, pesta ini diadakan oleh perusahaan milik Kaito-sama. Kali ini sepertinya launching produk baru perusahaannya. Tolong sampaikan ucapan selamat dari ibu ya untuk Kaito-sama! ", ucap ibunya riang sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat undangan pada Luka.

Sesaat tubuh Luka membeku begitu mendengar nama orang yang disebutkan oleh ibunya. Padahal sudah sebulan ini Luka mati-matian menghindari pertemuan dengan orang itu. Orang itu sengaja ya mengundang keluarganya agar bisa bertemu lagi? Pantas saja selama sebulan ini dia tidak mencarinya, ternyata dia sudah mempersiapkan jebakan untuknya.

" Kenapa Luka ? Kau tidak mau ? ", tanya ibu Luka khawatir begitu mengetahui perubahan raut wajah putrinya itu.

" Ah, tidak-tidak! Tidak apa-apa ", jawab Luka sambil menyambar surat itu dengan cepat. " Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ", lanjutnya sambil berlari meninggalkan ibunya yang masih bingung dengan tingkah putrinya itu.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Malam itu, Luka meruntuki pilihannya yang dia ambil beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau saja Luka menolak tawaran itu pasti dirinya tidak akan terjebak dalam pesta seperti ini lagi. Dan yang paling penting adalah Luka tidak perlu melihat wajah itu lagi. Ya, sekarang ini Luka sedang berada dalam pesta yang Kaito adakan lagi untuk kedua kalinya setelah pesta di bulan lalu. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan Kaito yang sedang tertawa dikelilingi oleh kaum borjuis yang lain sambil meminum wine dari gelas-gelas kristal yang mereka bawa.

" Silahkan minumnya! ", tawar seorang pelayan sambil membawa baki berisi penuh dengan gelas yang terisi wine.

" Ah, tidak terima kasih ", tolak Luka lembut karena tentu saja dirinya masih underage untuk minuman seperti itu.

Pelayan tersebut hanya tersenyum mendengar penolakan Luka dan berlalu meninggalkannya sambil menawarkan kembali kepada tamu-tamu yang lain. Luka pun segera pergi ke pojok ruangan untuk menghindari segala macam kontak dengan Kaito. Saat itu dirinya memakai gaun putih yang pas ditubuhnya, sampai-sampai setiap lekuk tubuhnya tergambar dengan jelas diluar gaun itu. Rambutnya pun digulung ke atas dan sebagai aksesoris Luka menambakan sebuah korsase bunga putih yang serasi dengan gaunnya di atas kepalanya.

" Bagaimana aku mengucapkan selamat untuknya ? ", desis Luka bingung melihat dirinya belum berani untuk bertatap muka dengan sang pemilik pesta itu.

Luka pun menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok yang ada dibelakangnya. Dirinya sibuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar bisa menemui orang tersebut dan mengucapkan kata selamat dengan wajar karena hanya itulah satu-satunya amanat dari ibunya. Tetapi yang Luka rasakan adalah dibalik itu semua ada motif yang tersembunyi dalam kewajibannya itu. Apakah sebenarnya Luka juga ingin bertemu dengan orang itu dan menanyakan kenapa selama ini dia tidak menemuinya lagi?

" Haha, aku ini mikir apa sih! ", hardik Luka kepada dirinya sendiri, tangannya pun diletakkan menutupi mukanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri. Luka pun akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa dan mengucapkan salam kepada Kaito. Saat sedang berjalan mendekati Kaito, Luka melihat sesosok wanita berambut hijau disamping Kaito, karena tidak mau menganggu Luka pun berhenti untuk sejenak melihat Kaito dan wanita tersebut bercakap-cakap. Luka menunggu saat yang tepat setelah mereka untuk selesai berbicara.

" Kaito, selamat atas launching barang barunya ", ucap wanitu itu lembut.

' Sepertinya dia teman dekat om-om itu, karena tadi dia memanggil om-om itu dengan nama depannya ', pikir Luka yang sembari tadi mengamati di tengah keramaian.

" Terima kasih sudah datang. Semoga kau menikmati pestanya. ", balas Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Kejadian selanjutnya adalah kejadian yang membuat Luka mematung untuk beberapa saat sebelum dirinya sadar bahwa mulutnya tergangga karena kaget akan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya. Masih teringat jelas dipikirannya bahwa setelah itu, Kaito menarik pinggang wanita tersebut dan mencium wanita tersebut tepat dibibirnya dihadapan semua orang. Dan saat itu juga, ada yang hancur dalam diri Luka. Luka pun segera memutar langkahnya menjauhi pemandangan yang sangat menyesakan dadanya itu. Langkah kakinya membawanya keluar ruangan untuk menuju balkon terdekat agar bisa kembali merasakan udara yang sangat sulit dia dapatkan apabila dirinya masih berada di dalam ruangan itu.

" Bodoh ", gumam Luka menghina dirinya sendiri menyadari bahwa tetesan air mulai tumpah dari matanya bisa didengarnya sayup-sayup dari kejauhan terdengar suara riang orang tertawa dan kata-kata selamat berbahagia.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Fiuuh, akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 6 ini -_-  
>maaf kalau banyak typo dan lain-lain.<p>

Berhubung aku ini orangnya males dan nggak teliti, jadi selesai nulis ff pasti nggak akan dicek ulang #eh?

Dan terimakasih untuk reviewnya :3

Ini balasannya :

_**Hikari Suzune**_ : Makasih untuk dukungannya :D dan sekali lagi maaf untuk rate yang lupa diganti, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan

_**Matsumoto Tsuki**_ : Maaf, aku memang lupa untuk mengganti ratenya. Terimakasih untuk sarannya juga

_**Hotaru**_: Thanks :3 hope u will enjoy it until the end

_**Al-Mcs**_ : Makasih soalnya kalau frontal banget nanti akunya bisa banjir darah sendiri, hehehe :p Nggak akan lupa lagi kok, kalau lupa lagi bisa gawat -_-

_**Velia Michaelis**_ : Belum masih panjang kok :D awalnya juga mau bikin Cuma 4-5 chapter tapi nggak tahu kenapa malah jadi sepanjang ini ==a /author nggak konsisten

Thanks for reading!

Mind to RnR?  
>Review darimu adalah ENERGI UNTUKKU XD<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**FAST UPDATE**

**THE CHARACTERS ISN'T BELONG TO ME BUT IT'S OWNED BY YAMAHA COOPERATION :( WHAT A PAIN FACT**

**ENJOY IT!**

**WARNING:**

**-OOCness**

**-Gaje**

**-Fail romance**

**-Full of typo**

**- Crack pair**

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Dibalkon yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian. Hanya sedikit? Tentu saja, karena jelas di balik pintu balkon masih terdengar suara alunan musik yang mengiringi jalannya pesta dan denting-dentingan gelas yang bersentuhan. Disana Luka terdiam sambil bertopang dagu dengan tangannya. Matanya hanya memandang kosong ke depan hamparan taman yang luas dan dipenuhi mawar merah yang sedang mekar sehingga wanginya pun mulai menusuk hidung Luka yang sensitif.

" Hachim ", bersin Luka yang sedikit alergi dengan serbuk bunga.

Disekanya hidungnya yang gatal, sambil sesekali mengesekkan tangannya ke lengan kanannya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas mengantung.

" Dingin ", protes Luka lirih.

Menyesal rasanya Luka langsung kabur menuju balkon tanpa mengambil terlebih dahulu mantelnya yang dia tinggalkan di pintu masuk pesta. Mau keluar sekarang juga sudah kepalang tanggung, karena sepertinya Luka bisa mendengar suara Kaito yang sayup-sayup sedang berada ditempat dekatnya berada. Apalagi masih bisa didengarnya suara wanita yang tadi sempat di lihat Luka sedang bermesraan(?) dengan Kaito.

Luka pun berjalan menjauhi balkon menuju pintu terbuat dari kaca dan tertutup oleh tirai transparan dari dalam. Diintipnya sedikit melalui pintu itu untuk memastikan apakah Kaito masih berada didekat tempat itu atau sudah pergi menjauh. Dan setelah memastikan keadaannya aman dan tentu saja setelah selesai menata hatinya lagi. Luka pun menapakan kembali kakinya ke ruangan pesta itu.

" Permisi!", dipanggilnya seorang pelayan yang sedang sibuk membereskan meja yang berantakan.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu ? ", tanya pelayan itu sopan sambil menghampiri Luka.

" Bisakah kau antarkan sesuatu ke Shion-sama? ", tanya Luka.

" Tentu saja nona, dengan senang hati ", jawabnya.

Dengan cepat Luka mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen,segera Luka menuliskan sebuah ucapan selamat di atas kertas itu dan dilipatnya menjadi empat.

" Ini, aku ingin kau memberikan ini kepadanya ", pinta Luka sambil menyerahkan kertas yang sudah terlipat rapi kepada pelayan itu.

" Baiklah nona ", tuturya sambil berlalu.

" Terimakasih ", ujar Luka lirih sambil tersenyum mengantar kepergian pelayan itu.

Dengan berlalunya pelayan itu, Luka pun berlari kembali ke balkon yang tadi dia kunjungi. Dirinya takut bahwa setelah menerima kertas tersebut pasti Kaito akan bertanya dimana tempatnya, dan kalau pelayan itu memberitahunya. TIDAK! Luka belum siap untuk bertatap muka dengan Kaito setelah kejadian tadi.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

HANGAT.

Itulah yang pertama kali Luka rasakan begitu membuka matanya lagi. Samar-samar dilihatnya cahaya yang mulai menyeruak masuk kedalam matanya. Yang dia ingat, setelah sampai ke balkon dia tertidur ketika sedang duduk dikursi panjang yang tertata rapi disana. Kalau ditanya kronologis bagaimana sampai Luka tertidur sih, tentu saja karena Luka merasa lelah dengan semua kejadian yang sudah berlalu, bukan badannya yang lelah tapi HATInya.

Berputar di memorinya ketika Luka selesai sembunyi di balik pintu balkon. Dilihatnya dari balik tirai Kaito yang menghampiri tempat yang pernah Luka singgahi tadi dan terlihat seperti orang kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Melihat adegan didepannya, secara refleks Luka pun menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya.

' Ternyata dia masih mencariku ', batin Luka melihat Kaito yang sedang berusaha mencari sosoknya tersebut.

Tetapi sepertinya ada yang ganjil! Bukankah tadi dikatakan kalau Luka tertidur di balkon rumah Kaito? Harusnya yang Luka rasakan bukan hangatkan? Tapi dingin! Dia tidur diluar loh, bukan didalam sebuah ruangan yang hangat.

" Akhirnya kau bangun juga ", ucap lega seorang pria yang pertama kali didengar oleh Luka.

Matanya membulat tak percaya mendapati dirinya sedang berada dalam gendongan Kaito ala brindal style. Pantas saja daritadi dia merasa hangat dan tidak kedingin, kedua tangan Kaito yang besar sedang memeluk tubuhnya ditambah dengan jasnya yang menutupi bagian depan tubuh Luka.

" Ini... A-apaan sih? ", desis Luka tak percaya akan apa yang sedang dialaminya.

BRUUUK.

Pertama kali yang dilakukan Kaito begitu sampai dikamarnya adalah membanting Luka ke atas \kasurnya. Luka yang kaget dengan perlakuan Kaito tidak sempat untuk bereaksi, badannya sukses menghantam kasur itu. Untung saja kasurnya empuk, kalau tidak mungkin badan Luka sudah hanya berkeping-keping.

" HEY OM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH! ", tegur Luka tidak terima terhadap perlakuan Kaito yang semena-mena.

Orang yang sedang diajak bicara sepertinya tidak peduli, dirinya sibuk merogoh kantong celana. Setelah beberapa lama, dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah kusut karena sepertinya tadi dia menyimpannya dengan seadanya.

" Ini dari kamu ? ", tanya Kaito dengan nada yang ketus.

Luka memicingkan matanya untuk melihat kertas yang sedang dibawa oleh pria dihadapannya. Terpampang dengan jelas tulisannya dan sebuah kalimat yang tertata dengan rapi disana.

_**SELAMAT ATAS PRODUK BARUNYA! P.S : bisa tolong kau kirim dompetku ke rumahku?**_

_** L.M**_

Luka pun hanya bisa mengelus belakang lehernya sambil menghela nafas. Kemudian dengan sedikit enggan, kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan yang sedang Kaito lontarkan padanya.

" Iya, itu dariku. Kau tahukan sebulan yang lalu erm- Yah, setelah kejadian itu, sepertinya aku meninggalkan dompetku di kamar mandimu ", ujar Luka berusaha untuk menampilkan suara sewajarnya.

" OK, aku mengerti. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di balkonku ? ", tanyanya lagi.

Luka memandang Kaito dengan raut muka bingung. Sedangkan Kaito membalasnya dengan tatapan CEPAT-AKUI-KEJAHATANMU. Nah loh? Inikan tatapan yang sering diberikan seorang detektif terhadap terduga yang sedang di intrograsi, kenapa sekarang Kaito menatap Luka dengan tatapan seperti itu? Apa salahnya?

" Kau tahukan? Aku kelelahan ", jawab Luka seadanya.

" Lalu kalau kau kelelahan, kau bisa tidur dimana saja ? ", lanjutnya dengan nada semakin tinggi.

" Kau kira aku kucing hah? Aku hanya tidak sengaja tertidur di balkon milikmu. Apa itu menganggu ? ", balas Luka sambil membuang muka karena kesal melihat muka ingin tahunya Kaito.

" BAKA! KALAU KAU MAU TIDUR, JANGAN DITEMPAT YANG MENGUNDANG ORANG BEGITU APALAGI TIDUR DENGAN PAKAIAN TERBUKA SEPERTI ITU ", teriak Kaito lantang karena kesal dengan tingkah kanak-kanak Luka didepannya.

Luka yang tidak menyadari arti perkataan Kaito hanya bisa memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Dilihatnya wajah tampan yang sedang berada didepannya itu berwarna merah karena amarah. Matanya yang seindah birunya laut berkilat-kilat seolah sedang ada badai didalamnya.

" Memangnya kenapa? ", tanya Luka polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya, dirinya tak sadar bahwa kalimatnya malah berdampak buruk bagi dirinya sendiri.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

" KENAPA SELALU BEGINI SIH? KAU NGGAK PUAS KEMARIN MENYIKSAKU? ", tolak Luka mendapati dirinya lagi-lagi "ditindih" Kaito.

Dan seperti yang dulu-dulu, Kaito sudah tidak mau lagi mendengarkan omelan dan protes yang terlontar keluar dari bibir mungil Luka. Dirinya masih tidak percaya bahwa perempuan ini benar-benar nggak menyadari aset tubuhnya yang bisa memikat setiap orang yang memandangnya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Luka, sambil menciumi leher jenjang miliknya. Tangannya menyelinap ke balik punggungnya untuk berusaha membuka resleting gaun yang dikenakan oleh Luka.

" Sudah kubilangkan ? Ini yang akan kau alami kalau kau lengah di depan orang lain ", jawab Kaito frustasi.

Diturunkannya gaun Luka sampai keperutnya, dan tepat didadanya Kaito menghadiahkan sebuah kissmark kecil berbekas merah yang mungkin tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari kedepan.

" Tu..tunggu! Maksudmu apa? ", tanya Luka sekali lagi sambil berusaha mendorong bahu Kaito menjauh.

Lagi-lagi helaan nafas frustasi mengiringi bangkitnya Kaito dari tempat tindihannya tadi. Dirinya mencoba untuk mengontrol nafsunya agar tidak lagi menyakiti perempuan yang sedang berada didekatnya.

" Kau taukan tadi dibalkon- ", Kaito ragu untuk meneruskan perkataannya dan berhenti sebelum sempat menyelesaikannya.

" Hei, ada apa sih? ", sergah Luka penasaran sambil menguncangkan lengan Kaito, " Tadi dibalkon ada apa? Memangnya aku kenapa? ", lanjutnya semakin menghujani Kaito dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Kaito semakin panas.

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Kaito menarik tangan Luka yang secara otomatis membawa wajah Luka langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Kaito. Pria itu menatap Luka dengan mata elangnya seakan siap untuk menumpahkan segala amarah yang tersimpan disana.

" BAGAIMANA BISA KAU DENGAN TENANG TIDUR DISANA? KAU TIDAK TAHU APA SEANDAINYA SAJA AKU TIDAK DATANG KAU PASTI SUDAH DISENTUH OLEH ORANG-ORANG BIADAB ITU! ", bentak Kaito kepada Luka yang masih belum menyadari kebodohannya.

Luka pun terperangah tak percaya terhadap pernyataan Kaito. Memang benar kalau dipesta tadi lebih didominasi oleh kaum pria yang berasal dari kalangan atas entah itu bangsawan maupun pengusaha kaya raya, tetapi Luka tidak habis pikir bahwa mereka akan menyerangnya saat Luka tertindur. Lagian toh Luka pikir balkon yang ditempatinya tidak akan didatangi oleh siapa-siapa. Jujur saja inginnya sih

Luka membalas kata-kata yang Kaito ucapkan, tapi nafasnya tertahan sampai sesaat kemudian Luka dapat kembali mengendalikan tubuhnya.

" Memangnya kenapa ? ", hardik Luka pada Kaito. " Memangnya kenapa kalau ada orang yang mendekatiku ? Terserah akukan! Ini hidupku! ", ujarnya lirih sambil mulai menangis.

" KAU—"

" BAGAIMANA DENGAN KAU SENDIRI? BUKANKAH KAU JUGA BERSENANG-SENANG DENGAN WANITA ITU? AKU LIHAT KAU MENCIUMNYA DI HADAPAN SEMUA ORANG! SELAMAT ATAS " PACAR BARUNYA" ", sela Luka setengah berteriak dan memberi penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

Luka yang menyadari bahwa dirinya keceplosan karena menyebutkan keberadaan wanita berambut hijau tadi segera membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dalam dirinya muncul ketakutan bahwa setelah ini pasti Kaito akan kembali membentaknya karena sudah berusaha mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Tapi toh masa bodoh! Bukankah Kaito duluan yang mulai mencampuri urusan pribadinya?

Luka pun memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke arah Kaito setelah mendapati bahwa sang pria itu tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah Kaito yang mematung dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan tentu saja pandangan mata mendelik kaget seolah tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luka.

" Jangan-jangan kau—"

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Berhubung sedang tidak ada kerjaan, akhirnya saya update kilat FF ini

Kalau ditanya kenapa makin lama makin hancur, salahkanlah tangan saya yang suka ngetik tanpa mikir, dan salahkanlah mata saya yang malas sekali untuk mengoreksi kesalahan yang sudah diketik. Jujur saja ada satu yang menganggu pikiranku juga, kayaknya bahasa yang aku gunakan terlalu monoton -_- jadi maaf kalau membosankan, aku ini memang author nggak bakat.

OK! FOR THE REVIEWS

_**Hiwazaki Evelyn :**_

HAHAHA, makasih :P aku juga kangen /hug. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku ada waktu lagi buat nulis jadi bisa fast update, gara-gara ujian praktek jadi nggak ada waktu sama sekali /table flip. Nah loh? Aku jadi curhat, hahahaha :D

Wah-wah, kog senyam-senyum sendiri? Memangnya kenapa nih? THANKS BUAT REVIEWNYA XD REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU /capslock jebol #eh? Btw ini udah fast update nih :Dhahahaha

_**Hikari-me :**_

Huah arigatou atas reviewnya :3 dan terimakasih sekali sudah berkenan untuk menyukai cerita yang non-sense ini -_- maklum saya author baru jadinya ya.. Semoga tidak bosan membaca perkembangan cerita yang begitu-begitu saja . Jujur author juga bingung kok chapternya makin lama makin panjang /dihajar massa.

Ini sudah fast update ditunggu reviewnya ya :D

Note :

Cerita yang semakin menuju "tamat" membuat author makin bingung untuk menentukan endingnya. Haruskah HAPPY ENDING atau SAD ENDING? Ataukah publish saja 2-2nya sebagai alternatif ending? Help me please =3=

Mind to RnR?

REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**FAST UPDATE**

**THE CHARACTERS ISN'T BELONG TO ME BUT IT'S OWNED BY YAMAHA COOPERATION :( WHAT A PAIN FACT**

**WARNING:**

**-OOCness**

**-Gaje**

**-Fail romance**

**-Full of typo**

**- Crack pair**

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Hening.

Masih Hening.

Tetap Hening.

" Luka ? ", tanya Kaito memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

" Upph ", lagi-lagi Luka menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. " HAHAHAHAHA ", Luka tidak dapat lagi menahan tawanya dan akhirnya terlepas begitu saja.

" Apa ada yang lucu? Aku kira tidak! ", ucap Kaito sarkasme karena memang sedang tidak dalam mood bercanda.

" Ha-habisnya kau bilang cemburu? Aku? Cemburu? Sama om-om ini? MUSTAHIL! ", jawab Luka tegas, yang Luka tahu bahwa tawanya tadi hanya dibuat-buat karena sebetulnya Luka kesal dengan prediksi Kaito yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang cemburu. Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, ITU NGGAK MUNGKIN!

" Lalu untuk apa kau menghindar dariku? Dan barusan bukannya kau menangis? ", balas .Kaito.

Luka tersentak menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan Kaito memang benar adanya. Kalau memang tidak cemburu, kenapa dia tidak bisa menyapa Kaito dengan sewajarnya saat berada bersama wanita itu? Lalu, kenapa tadi saat menyebutkan wanita itu membuatnya sampai menangis?

" Ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Bukan urusanmu! ", bentak Luka pada Kaito.

Luka cepat-cepat berdiri dari kasur Kaito dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti setelah Kaito memegang pergelangan tangannya dan sepertinya tidak puas dengan jawaban yang baru saja Luka ucapkan.

" Alasanmu tidak masuk akal. ", ujar Kaito lirih.

" Baiklah, baiklah! ", Luka menyerah melihat wajah Kaito yang kelihatannya haus akan jawaban darinya. " Jadi begini, kalau misalnya kita bersama sedang bersama orang yang disukai pasti tidak mau diganggukan? Nah, tadi aku melihat sepertinya kamu sedang butuh waktu berdua dengannya, jadi- ", kalimat Luka terputus menyadari perubahan raut muka Kaito.

" Orang yang disukai? Jadi yang kau maksud dengan "PACAR"? ", potong Kaito cepat.

" I-iyakan? Tadi pasti pacarmukan? Nah aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya bukan. Sekarang lepaskan aku ", perintah Luka sambil mengibaskan tangan Kaito.

" Tunggu, Luka kau salah pa- ", ucapan Kaito tertahan ketika melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka karena ada seseorang yang masuk.

" Kau disini rupanya. Cepatlah keluar, Sir Gakupo mencarimu ", racau seorang wanita yang dengan santai masuk ke dalam kamar Kaito.

Luka membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata, yang datang adalah wanita yang tadi dilihatnya dipesta. Wanita itu berjalan memasuki kamar Kaito tanpa rasa canggung menghampiri Kaito yang sedang duduk dipinggir kasurnya.

" Ah- Gumi-san, tunggu sebentar ", pinta Kaito pada wanita yang dipanggilnya Gumi itu.

" Wah? Aku menganggu ya? ", tanya Gumi bingung dan mulai membalikan badannya untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut.

" Tidak-tidak! Aku yang menganggu! ", sergah Luka " Maaf sekali lagi merepotkanmu Shion-sama ", ucap Luka mencoba untuk terlihat sopan didepan orang lain yang sedang melihatnya. " Saya permisi dulu ", Luka membungkukan badannya sejenak kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Kamar itu kembali hening begitu Luka menapakan kakinya keluar menjauh dari sana. Tinggalah disana seorang pria berambut biru dan wanita berambut hijau yang sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

" Kaito, jangan bilang tadi itu- ", tanya Gumi yang disela Kaito dengan sedikit anggukan. " Kalau begitu, kau sudah menemukannya ya? ", tanyanya lagi.

" Tapi sayangnya dia salah paham ", jawab Kaito singkat.

" Wah, begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku harus menjelaskannya sekarang", ujar Gumi santai.

" Yah, semoga dia bisa paham. Kau tahu, dia orangnya sangat keras kepala! ", terang Kaito pada Gumi yang disambut dengan gelak tawa yang keluar.

" Hahaha, tipikal remaja saat ini. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya? Bukankah selama ini kau tidak bisa menemukannya walau sudah mencarinya kemanapun ", sekali lagi Gumi menanyakan hal tentang Luka pada Kaito.

" Dia datang ke pestaku yang aku adakan sebulan yang lalu. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia anak dari keluarga Megurine yang sedang dilanda masalah itu. Sepertinya sebulan yang lalu dia mengantikan ibunya untuk menghadiri pestaku, dan begitu juga malam ini ", Kaito mencoba menjelaskannya pada Gumi.

" Ah, pantas saja aku tidak tahu. Waktu itukan aku sedang ada bisnis di Amerika ", Gumi bersungut-sungut tanda mengerti. " Tapi kenapa dia kelihatan tidak suka padamu? Sebelum aku masuk tadi, aku bisa mendengar suara-suara kalian yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar! "

" Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya tidak begitu baik. Dan selanjutnya untuk bertemu saja aku harus menggunakan ancaman ", ucap Kaito lirih.

" Hah? Seorang Kaito Shion yang selalu dihampiri oleh wanita sekarang harus mengancam seorang gadis hanya untuk bertemu ? ", lagi-lagi pertanyaan Gumi hanya dijawab dengan sedikit anggukan dari Kaito, " Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? ", penasaran akhirnya Gumi tetap menghadiahkan sebuah pertanyaan untuk Kaito.

Sesaat Kaito terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan alasannya pada Gumi. Jarinya disilangkan satu sama lain, sedangkan posisi tubuhnya terlihat sedang bungkuk dengan kepala tertunduk. Gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas pun mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Gumi pun menyadari bahwa Kaito tidak akan berbicara kalau dia tidak segera mendesaknya. Didekatinya Kaito yang sedang tertunduk lesu, kemudian ditepuknya pundak Kaito dengan tangannya.

" Kau tidak mau cerita ? Ayolah, aku pasti akan membantumu! ", tanyanya sekali lagi.

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan langsung mendapati matanya melakukan kontak mata dengan mata Gumi yang ada didepannya. Pelan-pelan mulutnya mulai terbuka dan dengan suara yang lirih diselingi helaan nafas, akhirnya kalimat itu terucap.

" Aku melamarnya ", ujarnya. " Tapi, aku melamarnya dengan mengatakan bahwa akan memberikan uang untuk membantu keluarganya yang bangkrut asal dia menikah padaku ", lanjut Kaito.

Gumi sedikit tidak percaya apa yang barusan tadi didengarnya. Bagaimana bisa, pria yang dia kenal penuh dengan perhitungan ini mengatakan hal seperti itu? Gumi tahu bahwa Kaito tidak akan melepaskan apa yang telah dia incar dari awal. Tapi cara yang Kaito katakan tadi benar-benar kekanak-kanakan sekali. Seolah-olah ingin secepatnya menangkap mangsanya tanpa peduli apapun caranya.

" Lalu? ", lanjut Gumi menyadari bahwa cerita itu belum selesai.

" Tentu saja dia menolaknya ", Kaito menepis tangan Gumi yang ada dipundaknya. " Dan sejak saat itulah dia membenciku karena mengira bahwa diriku mencoba membelinya. ", terang Kaito sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sedikit. Frustasi! Itu yang dia rasakan sekarang.

" Kau bodoh sih ", balas Gumi yang membuat Kaito semakin frustasi. " Bagaimana bisa kau melamarnya dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Perempuan mana yang tidak marah dengan lamaran seperti itu. Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan saja kejadian "itu" padanya? "

" Gumi-san, bisakah kau diam dan tidak membicarakan hal itu! ", perintah Kaito mulai geram.

" Iya iya, kau pasti menganggapnya tidak gentle-kan? ", Gumi pun hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Kaito yang sedang dalam keadaan badmood berat itu. " Kalau begitu aku akan keluar, sepertinya aku harus menjelaskannya sendiri padanya! Tidak apa-apa? Dan jangan lupa, Sir Gakupo mencarimu! "

" Terserah kau saja. Nanti aku menyusul ", jawab Kaito malas.

Gumi pun segera keluar dari kamar yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh aura negatif itu. Sebelum keluar dari ambang pintu, Gumi sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu. Gumi berjalan kembali menuju tempat pesta berlangsung, berharap bahwa Luka masih ada disana.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Luka yang sudah kembali ke tempat pesta itu segera bergegas menuju tempat penitipan barang yang berada di pintu masuk rumah itu karena ingin segera pulang kerumahnya. Dirinya tidak habis pikir kenapa tadi dia bersikap seperti itu didepan Kaito. Pasti kelakuannya tadi kekanak-kanakan sekali, mengingat bagaimana bersemangatnya dia waktu menyangkal kecemburuannya pada Kaito. Bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan, semakin disangkal maka semakin beda dengan kenyataannya.

" Ya ampun, apa sih yang aku lakukan ? ", tanya Luka pada diri sendiri.

Ditengah kesibukannya bertanya-jawab dengan dirinya sendiri. Luka pun bisa mendengar obrolan para tamu yang sedang menikmati pesta. Sebenarnya Luka tidak ingin mendengar percakapan tamu-tamu tersebut, karena obrolan yang sedang mereka lakukan bukanlah obrolan yang ingin Luka dengar untuk saat ini. Kalau ditanya kenapa, kira-kira seperti inilah obrolannya.

" Kau lihat tadi? Sepertinya Lord Kaito memang ada hubungan khusus dengan Miss Gumi "

" Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi, kapan mereka akan menikah ? "

" Aku dengar Gumi-san yang memberikan modal kepada Shion-sama sampai bisa sukses seperti ini. Pasti Gumi-san menyukai Shion-sama! "

" Kau lihat tadi ciuman mereka, bahkan mereka tidak canggung untuk berciuman didepan umum. Rumornya mereka sudah menikah "

' TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN! ' teriak batin Luka mendengar semua obrolan tadi,

Luka kembali terdiam dalam langkahnya. Ada yang aneh? Kenapa dia harus merasa sakit ketika mendengar semua obrolan tersebut? Tuhkan, otaknya mulai tidak beres gara-gara terlalu lama tertidur diluar ruangan dan diterpa oleh angin malam.

" Hahahaha ", tawanya hambar menyadari keanehan pada dirinya.

Dipaksanya kakinya yang kecil untuk melangkah cepat-cepat menuju tempat dimana dia tadi menitipkan mantelnya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah keluar, keluar, dan keluar. Luka tidak mau kehilangan udara untuk kedua kalinya diruangan tersebut. Sesampainya ditempat itu segara Luka meminta untuk diambilkan mantelnya. Dan setelah mendapatkannya, Luka segera memakainya dan hendak pergi keluar.

" Luka, syukurlah ketemu ", ucap Gumi lega ketika menemukan Luka yang hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang pesta.

Luka yang mendengar namanya dipanggil otomatis membalikan badannya untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya tersebut. Luka sendiri sebetulnya sudah siap meninggalkan pesta tersebut karena sekarang dirinya sudah lengkap memakai mantel untuk keluar.

" Ada apa? ", tanya Luka sedikit kaget mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

" Bisa kita bicara sebentar ? ", pinta Gumi.

" Tapi aku mau pu— "

" 10 menit saja, kalau misalnya kau takut pulang kemalaman. Nanti aku yang akan bicara dengan ibumu! ", bujuk Gumi meyakinkan.

" Baiklah ", Luka yang kalah bicara pun akhirnya hanya bisa menuruti keinginan orang yang mengajaknya itu.

" Bagus! ", sahut Gumi senang " Kalau begitu silahkan ikut aku, aku tidak mau pembicaraan kita didengar orang lain "

Luka pun mengikuti kemana Gumi akan pergi mengajaknya. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk negative thinking yang mungkin akan terjadi padanya setelah nanti akan langsung berbicara empat mata. Akankah Gumi akan mendampratnya karena ketahuan berduaan dengan Kaito di dalam kamarnya? Bukankah itu sudah pasti terjadi, wanita mana yang tidak marah melihat pacarnya berduaan dengan wanita lain dikamarnya.

TAKUT.

Itulah yang mengiringi langkah Luka sampai akhirnya Gumi menghentikan langkahnya dan mempersilahkan Luka masuk kedalam ruangan didepannya.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

CHAPTER 8 DONE :3

Senangnya bisa fast update gini tiap hari XD  
>coba kalau weekendnya tiap hari, pasti kan enak dihajar massa

Kalau ditanya apa yang sebenarnya Kaito dan Gumi bahas sih? View at the next chapter ya, hwahahahaha :p

OK! For the reviews XD

_**Hikari-me :**_

Hahaha, iya mumpung weekend, soalnya target ini kelar sebelum UAS, kalau nunggu selesai UAS nanti idenya keburu nguap entah kemana :D Hahaha, makasih bagus deh kalau tanggapannya positif. Soalnya aku takut kalau nanti monoton jadinya malah bosen

Happy ending ya? Tapi sad ending juga boleh? Kalau gitu nanti 2-2nya dipost aja deh :D terserah readers saja, hahahaha. O ya, tadi aku sempet lihat review kamu di ff punya Chika. Maaf ya, yayang saya itu komputernya sedang ada masalah ==a /katanya. Jadi untuk beberapa saat dia nggak bisa ngepost ff, katanya sih kemarin datanya juga hilang. Mari kita do'akan komnya cepet sembuh.

_**Hiwazaki Evelyn :**_

Hai Hai XD ini udah update looh, gimana tanggapannya? Perkembangan ceritanya lambat ya? Gomen-ne, nggak tahu napa makin lama makin panjang. Ini juga tiap hari update kalau diriku sedang ada waktu senggang.

Wah, iya ya Lukanya jadi tsuntsuntsundere tingkat max XD tapi memang sebenernya juga gitukan? Hahahaha. Nang neng nong :P tebakan anda salah! Yang bener Gumi, bukan Miku. Soalnya diriku nggak suka sama dia, jadi sebisa mungkin nggak akan ngemunculin dia di ffku /dihajar penggemarnya Miku.

_**Veline Shee :**_

Maunya juga gitu, tapi bad endnya juga sudah kepikiran XD jadi mungkin bakal publih 2-2nya, hahaha /author maruk

THANKS FOR READING

Mind to RnR?

REVIEW DARI ANDA ADALAH PENYEMANGATKU DALAM BERKARYA XD 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**FAST UPDATE**

**THE CHARACTERS ISN'T BELONG TO ME BUT IT'S OWNED BY YAMAHA COOPERATION :( WHAT A PAIN FACT**

**WARNING:**

**-OOCness**

**-Gaje**

**-Fail romance**

**-Full of typo**

**-Crack pair**

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Gumi mempersilahkan Luka untuk memasuki sebuah pintu. Dan sampailah dia disuatu ruangan yang sepertinya dia kenali. Ah, benar juga! Tempat itu ternyata adalah ruang tamu Kaito Shion. Teringat didalam pikirannya pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kaito yang berakhir dengan lamaran diruangan itu. Bukan lamaran tepatnya, tapi tawaran jual-beli yang memuakan.

" Silahkan duduk ", tawar Gumi kepada Luka yang terlihat canggung saat bersama dengannya.

" Terimakasih ", ucap Luka kembali mencoba sopan dihadapan orang asing itu.

" Tidak usah canggung. Perkenalkan namaku Gumi Megpoid. Jadi, namamu Luka Megurine? ", tanyanya mengawali percakapannya dengan Luka.

" Benar, _miss_. Nama saya Luka Megurine. Senang berkenalan dengan anda ", jawab Luka singkat, jelas dan padat.

" Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Kau tadi pasti mengira aku punya hubungan khusus dengan Kaitokan ? ", tanyanya sekali lagi.

Luka sendiri sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Gumi yang langsung straight to the point ini. Matanya membulat diiringi dengan nafasnya yang tertahan dan mulutnya yang sedikit membentuk huruf o. Dengan segera Luka pun menyangkal semua pertanyaan atau lebih tepat dibilang pernyataan yang Gumi lontarkan kepadanya.

" Untuk apa, _miss_? Sepertinya itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan saya ", tolak Luka halus.

" Wah, begitu ya? Padahal aku mau menjelaskan padamu bahwa kau tidak usah cemburu padaku, karena aku hanya rekan kerjanya saja! Sebatas itu kok ", jelas Gumi pada Luka.

" Hahaha, lucu sekali untuk apa saya cemburu? Saya toh bukan siapa-siapanya ", balas Luka seadanya.

" Begitu ya? Padahal aku mau menjelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya karena sepertinya Kaito tidak ingin kau salah paham dengan kejadian tadi. Kau tahukan orang-orang itu suka membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak ", lanjut Gumi yang sepertinya merujuk pada orang-orang yang bilang bahwa dia dan Kaito berkencan.

" Ah, kenapa tidak? Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi kok ", dukung Luka pada gosip-gosip yang sedang beredar itu.

" Kau bercanda? Kita itu hanya teman saja. Nggak lebih dari itu. Baiklah aku akui, memang dulu kita ada sedikit _feeling_ sih, tapi itu hanya sedikit dan tidak berkembang menjadi apa-apa. ", ucap Gumi sambil sedikit tersenyum terkenang masa lalu.

DHEG.

Ada sesuatu menancap dalam hati Luka yang menimbulkan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam baginya. Tempatnya duduk kini sudah tak terasa nyaman dan yang ingin dia lakukan hanyalah cepat-cepat mengakhiri percakapan tersebut.

" Hey, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam ", Gumi kembali menegur Luka yang sepertinya sudah berkelana dalam dunia _negative thinking_nya. " Asal kau tahu saja, Kaito menjadi seperti ini karena dia berusaha untuk mencari dan bertemu denganmu "

Luka hanya memandang Gumi dengan wajah heran. Kaito? Mencarinya? Untuk apa? Andaikata muka Luka adalah kertas, mungkin kata-kata itulah yang tergambar jelas dimukanya.

" Tentu saja karena kau— "

" GUMI! ", cegah Kaito sebelum Gumi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Luka masih tidak paham apa yang akan diucapkan Gumi karena sempat terpotong oleh Kaito yang tiba-tiba menerjang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sontak Gumi pun meloncat kaget dari tempat duduknya.

" Kaito, kenapa kau ada disini? ", tegur Gumi yang tidak suka kalimatnya disela.

" Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan berkata macam-macam. ", ancamnya.

" Akukan hanya mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah. ", ujar Gumi membela diri.

" Dan membuat diriku terlihat lemah didepannya? ", sanggah Kaito singkat.

" Cckckck, kalau tidak segera bilang bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Memangnya dia _mind reader_? ", ejek Gumi mengetahui bahwa Kaito tidak ingin rahasianya terbongkar.

" Tapi akukan—"

" Maaf ", sela Luka ditengah-tengah berdebatan yang terjadi didepannya. " Kalau boleh aku permisi dulu. Sepertinya obrolan ini tidak boleh didengar olehku ", lanjutnya karena beberapa kali mendengar kata penolakan dari Kaito.

" Tidak! Kau tetap disini! ", perintah Kaito yang langsung dituruti oleh Luka karena ngeri mendengar suara tingginya.

" Kaito, mungkin kita memang harus memberitahunya— ", ucapan Gumi lagi-lagi terpotong begitu mendapati _deathglare_ dari Kaito.

" Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Tapi tidak sekarang! ", bantahnya lagi.

Luka pun semakin lama semakin tidak nyaman dalam situasi yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Terjebak dalam percakapan yang tidak dia ketahui pangkal ujungnya apalagi bersama dengan 2 orang yang paling ingin dia hindari untuk saat ini. Bagaimana tidak tertekan coba?

" Sudahlah aku keluar saja! ", Gumi pun akhirnya menyerah untuk terus berdebat dengan Kaito yang sepertinya sama keras kepalanya dengan Luka.

Dan kini tinggalah Kaito dan Luka ditengah keheningan yang mencekam. Luka pun mencuri pandang pada Kaito, mengigat daritadi dia hanya menunduk karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

" Ma-maaf ya ", ucapnya memulai percakapan dengan Kaito.

Kaito yang mendengar permintaan maaf Luka segera membalikan badannya untuk menatap Luka secara langsung. Tentu saja perasaan heran memenuhi hatinya saat itu. Maaf? Untuk apa? 

" Maaf? Untuk apa ya? ", dan Kaito pun akhirnya mengucapkan apa yang sedang berada dihatinya.

" Bukankah gara-gara aku kau jadi bertengkar dengan pacarmu? ", jelas Luka singkat. " Uhm, baiklah dia bilang dia bukan pacarmu, tapi aku rasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu— pastilah dia pa— pacarmu", gugup perkataan Luka pun menjadi sedikit terbata-bata.

" Bukan pacarku, kau tahukan aku suka kau! Bukan dia. ", bantah Kaito tegas.

Luka yang langsung mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Kaito pun mulai menyadari bahwa dadanya berdebar nggak karuan. Luka merasa sangking kerasnya debaran didadanya, mungkin Kaito dapat mendengarnya apalagi didukung dengan suasana sepi seperti ini.

" Bu— Bukan urusanku! ", sekali lagi bukan Luka namanya kalau tidak menolak kata-kata Kaito tersebut. " Aku pulang! ", ujar Luka singkat sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Suara sepatu Luka yang membentur lantai terasa mengema diruangan yang sepi itu. Dan ketika hendak menapakan kakinya keluar tiba-tiba Luka mendengar panggilan dari Kaito yang Luka sambut dengan tolehan wajahnya sehingga kedua matanya beradu dengan mata milik pria itu.

" Luka, kau pasti akan menjadi istriku ", ujarnya mantap dan penuh keyakinan.

Lagi-lagi Luka yakin bahwa semburat merah mulai muncul dipipinya. Tetapi sebelum Kaito sempat melihatnya, Luka pun memalingkan wajahnya dan berdiri membelakangi Kaito. Diambilnya nafas dalam-dalam kemudian dihembuskannya pelan berusaha untuk menutupi rasa malunya itu.

" Silahkan bermimpi ", balas Luka cepat sambil meninggalkan Kaito yang tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Jam sudah menujukan pukul 23.00 begitu Luka sampai dirumahnya. Pintu yang tertutup didepannya pelan-pelan terbuka menampakan seseorang dengan memakai baju maid didalamnya. Orang itu dengan sopan membungkukan badannya menyambut kedatangan Luka.

" Selamat datang Luka-sama ", setelah selesai membungkuk dirinya segera menghampiri Luka untuk membantunya melepaskan mantelnya.

" Terimakasih, Rin-san ", balas Luka pada pelayannya itu. " Ngomong-ngomong apakah ibu sudah pulang? ", tanyanya lagi begitu menyadari bahwa mantel ibunya tergantung didekat sofa.

" Sudah nona, barusan saja beliau pulang dan langsung pergi keruang kerjanya. ", jawab pelayan itu sambil meletakkan mantel Luka ditempatnya.

" Ah, kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya ", Luka pun berjalan berlalu masih lengkap dengan gaunnya langsung menuju ruang kerja ibunya.

Luka berjalan menyurusi lorong rumahnya yang sepi. Sepi? Inilah kondisi rumahnya semenjak perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut. Karena tidak mungkin membayar semua gaji pelayannya, mereka pun terpaksa memPHK beberapa pelayannya. Hingga tinggalah Rin-san dan Len-san yang merupakan pasangan suami-istri yang berjanji akan terus melayani keluarga Megurine bagaimana pun kondisinya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Beberapa kali diketoknya pintu ruangan kerja milik ibunya, sampai akhirnya Luka bisa mendengar sayup-sayup seseorang yang mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

" Permisi, ibu! Ibu sudah pulang? ", tanya Luka yang muncul dari balik pintu itu.

" Ah, Luka-sayang. Rupanya kamu! Ya, ibu sudah pulang. Bagaimana dengan pestanya? ", tanyanya mendapati Luka yang masih memakai gaunnya itu.

" Membosankan ", ujar Luka berbohong pada ibunya. " Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan ibu sendiri? ", tanya Luka berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Tidak buruk. Patner kali ini adalah orang yang menyenangkan. ", jawab ibu Luka sambil membereskan kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. " Ngomong-ngomong, ibu dengar kakakmu berbuat ulah lagi? Ibu tidak tahu apa yang direncanakannya, berhati-hatilah padanya ", kata ibu Luka mengingatkan.

Ah, iya hampir saja Luka melupakan bahwa dirinya mempunyai kakak laki-laki bernama Luki. Dan tentu saja lebih baik melupakan orang seperti dia, karena Luki –kakak Luka itu terkenal sebagai pembuat onar dan mempunyai banyak hubungan dengan mafia yang berkuasa disana.

" Aku tahu ibu ", ujar Luka lirih mengingat bagaimana Luki meninggalkan keluarganya saat ibunya sedang terpuruk tanpa pernah sekalipun menengok kebelakang.

" Oh, iya ada yang ingin ibu tanyakan padamu. ", lanjut ibu Luka.

" Ada apa, ibu? ", tanya Luka yang penasaran dengan apa yang selanjutnya akan ditanyakan oleh ibunya.

" Tadi saat ibu menceritakan tentangmu kepada patner ibu,sepertinya dia tertarik padamu. Dia bilang dia ingin menjodohkan anaknya denganmu. Hahaha, kau beruntung Luka! Anaknya itu tampan sekali dan lagi dia pewaris tunggal perusahaan milik ayahnya itu. Jadi kau bersedia menerima perjodohan ini? ", tawar ibunya pada Luka yang masih diam ditempatnya.

Luka pun terlihat berpikir keras untuk menjawab tawaran ibunya tersebut. Luka ingin sekali menolaknya, karena saat ini dia sedang tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya cinta melihat situasi keluarganya saat ini. Ah bukan itu saja, mungkin karena sekarang hatinya juga sedang tertawan oleh seorang Kaito Shi—

" Ya, aku akan mencobanya ", balas Luka sedikit ragu-ragu.

Sekali lagi, sebelum dia sempat berpikir yang macam-macam. Mulutnya sudah berbicara sendiri menjawab tawaran ibunya tersebut. Jujur saja, Luka terlihat seperti membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada terus terlibat dalam hubungan anehnya dengan Kaito Shion. Entah suka atau benci, dirinya sama sekali tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya sendiri. Disatu sisi dia benci dia menganggap Kaito memandang dirinya rendah, tetapi disisi lain ada juga perasaan suka melihat Kaito yang terus mengejarnya.

" Bagus kalau begitu ibu akan memberitahukan jadwalnya padamu setelah membuat janji dengannya ", Ibu Luka yang mendengar jawaban Luka pun hanya tersenyum kepada putri semata wayangnya itu.

Luka pun membalas senyuman ibunya dengan wajah yang tak kalah manisnya. Dirinya tidak tahu bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya saat ini akan membuat seseorang menjadi meradang dan bersumpah bahwa apapun yang terjadi Luka akan tetap menjadi miliknya.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Next for reviews :3

_**Hiwazaki Evelyn :**_

Hahahaha, ini update lagi XD

Yup, soalnya rambut Mikukan biru tosca :3 sedangkan yang benar-benar hijau itu memang hanya seorang Gumi sendiri.

Tenang saja, happy ending bakal aku publish :3 sekalian sad endingnya juga jangan lupa dibaca ya!

THANKS FOR READING!

Mind to RnR?

YOUR REVIEWS IT'S A SUPPORT FOR ME XD (sorry for my bad english )


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**FAST UPDATE**

**THE CHARACTERS ISN'T BELONG TO ME BUT IT'S OWNED BY YAMAHA COOPERATION :( WHAT A PAIN FACT**

**WARNING:**

**-OOCness**

**-Gaje**

**-Fail romance**

**-Full of typo**

**-Crack pair**

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Luka yang sudah bersiap dengan dandanan dan bajunya segera keluar dari rumahnya dan masuk ke mobil untuk segera meluncur ke arah restoran yang sudah dijanjikan. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh ibunya, malam ini adalah malam pertama Luka akan berkencan dengan orang yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya. Malam itu Luka memakai baju dress warna pink yang lebih muda dari warna rambutnya dan sepatu _highheels_ warna putih yang menghiasi kakinya. Rambutnya dibiarkan jatuh terurai sehingga setiap kali berjalan maka rambutnya akan bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri.

" Len-san, jam berapa sekarang? ", Tanya Luka pada Len sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam mobil.

" Masih jam 19.00, sepertinya masih ada waktu untuk kesana. ", jawabnya singkat.

" Kalau begitu kita langsung kesana saja, aku takut nanti kita akan terjebak macet kalau tidak segera kesana. Inikan malam minggu, yah pasti banyak orang yang sedang berpergian keluar. ", racau Luka yang dijawab dengan anggukan Len yang kemudian memacu mobilnya lurus ketempat tujuan.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Luka melaju cepat menuju restoran yang dimaksud. Tidak sampai 30menit akhirnya Luka sudah sampai ke restoran itu. Dilihatnya teman kencannya sepertinya belum datang, wajar sih soalnya Luka datang 30menit lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

" Sebaiknya aku menunggu didalam saja. ", desis Luka yang mulai merasakan kedinginan karena sudah beberapa menit menunggu diluar.

Setelah masuk kedalam restoran tersebut, Luka disambut oleh seorang _waiters _yang mengantarkannya pada tempat duduk yang telah dipesan oleh teman kencannya itu. Dengan sabar Luka pun menunggu sambil melihat-lihat menu yang tadi diberikan oleh waiters tersebut.

" Selamat datang tuan. ", kata seorang _waiters_ menyambut seorang pria yang datang didampingi seorang wanita. " Untuk berapa orang? ", tanyanya lagi.

" Aku ingin kursi untuk dua orang. ", jawabnya singkat.

Luka sedikit menaikan satu alisnya keatas menyadari suara familiar yang masuk ke telinganya. Inginnya sih menengok untuk memastikan apakah dugaannya benar atau tidak. Tapi apa daya, hatinya sudah menjerit dengan berbagai penolakan atas praduga Luka yang bisa dipastikan 99,9% benar.

' SEPERTINYA AKU BERHALUSINASI ', tolak Luka pada pikirannya yang sudah melayang kemana-mana ' Ok! Sedikit saja nggak apakan? ' yakinnya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan perlahan, Luka pun mulai menurunkan daftar menu yang sembari tadi menutupi mukanya. Diintipnya melalui mata birunya, pria yang bergegas mengikuti _waiters_ yang mengantarnya tersebut. Benar saja dugaan Luka, orang itu adalah—

KAITO SHION tentu dengan Gumi yang sekarang berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

' BENCANA! ', teriak batin Luka.

Luka pikir itu bencana, sampai datang suatu bencana yang lebih parah lagi. Tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki berambut merah yang diikat dibagian belakangnya dan menghampiri Luka sambil memanggil namanya.

" Luka-san ternyata kau disini. Aku terlambat ya? ", panggilnya dengan suara sedikit—keras.

Gara-gara ulah lelaki itulah langkah Kaito pun berhenti sesaat. Kaito menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh karena mendengar nama Luka disebut. Dan voila, sekarang Kaito sadar akan keberadaan Luka disana. Inilah bencana yang sebenarnya.

" Eh, eh? Kau sudah datang ya. ", jawab Luka dengan sedikit senyum terpaksa yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" Iya, kau sudah lama? Sudah mau pesan?", tanyanya sambil menarik kursi yang ada didepan Luka dan duduk disana.

" Tidak kok, baru saja sampai. Belum, ini aku sedang melihatnya", kata Luka berbohong.

Luka segera menyembunyikan mukanya lagi dibalik daftar menu yang dipegangnya. Matanya pun mecuri-curi pandang ke arah Kaito yang sekarang dilihatnya sedang memperhatikan dirinya dari kejauhan. Luka melihat bahwa Kaito seperti membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga _waiters_ tersebut dan direspon dengan sedikir anggukan dari _waiters_ itu. Saat itulah, perasaan nggak enak mulai memenuhi relung hati seorang Luka Megurine.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Benar saja perasaan Luka yang terbukti 100% benar. Sekarang yang Luka tahu bahwa lelaki bernama Kaito itu duduk didekatnya dan hanya dibatasi oleh 2 meja yang seperinya sudah terisi oleh tamu lain. Mungkin kalau meja-meja itu sedang kosong, pastilah Kaito memilih meja yang langsung bersebelahan dengan mejanya. Tapi Luka sadar bawa kedua mata elangnya tidak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik Luka.

" Kau kenapa Luka-san? ", tanya lelaki yang sedang berkencan dengannya itu.

" Eh? Ti— Tidak apa-apa kok, Kasane-san ", jawab Luka cepat karena tidak mau membuat lawan bicaranya khawatir.

Pria yang ada dihadapannya itu bernama Kasane Ted, 23th. Anak tunggal dan pewaris tunggal " Kasane Coorperation " yang berkiprah dibidang elektronik dan namanya pun sudah termasyur dinegara itu.

" Kau pasti canggung ya dengan kencan ini? ", tanyanya sekali lagi.

" I— iya, habis ternyata anda tampan sekali ", puji Luka yang membuat wajah pemuda itu sukses menjadi merah.

" Kau bisa saja ", ujar Ted yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. " Kau sendiri juga, tidak kusangka ternyata orangnya cantik sekali. ", balasnya memuji Luka.

Luka hanya merespon pujian Ted dengan tersenyum kearahnya sembari memotong kecil daging yang tersaji didepannya dan memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa dingin mulai menerpa tengkuk lehernya, dan pastilah kalian tahu dari siapa hawa dingin itu berasal.

" Kalau seperti ini sih, aku pasti akan menerima "PERJODOHAN" ini! ", ujar Ted semangat sambil mengambil gelas winenya dan meneguknya.

GREEEEK.

Terdengar dari seberang meja suara kursi yang terseret bergesekan dengan lantai. Keributan itu ditimbulkan oleh Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya menyadari terdapat kata-kata "PERJODOHAN" dalam kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Ted. Kaito pun langsung pergi dari tempatnya itu menuju tempat Luka berada. Sesaat Luka sempat melihat bahwa Gumi berusaha mencegahnya, tapi terlambat sekarang Pria itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

" Jelaskan padaku ada apa ini? ", intrograsi Kaito yang langsung mengebrak meja Luka.

" Maaf ", bisik Luka pada Ted kemudian menoleh memandang Kaito. " Tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Kau menganggu tamu yang lain! "

" Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin minta penjelasanmu! ", bentak Kaito sekali lagi.

" Luka-san, ada apa ini? Lalu inikan Lord Kaito, selamat malam. ", Ted pun berusaha memberi salam kepada Kaito yang dikenalnya.

" DIAM KAU! ", bentak Kaito pada Ted. " Kau harusnya tahu kalau dia ini milikku! ", dan akhirnya pun claim atas kepemilikan Luka terlontar dari mulutnya.

" Seenaknya saja! ", Luka yang mulai geram pun akhirnya berdiri juga dari kursinya dan ikut mengebrak meja didepannya.

" Ikut aku! ", perintah Kaito sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Luka dan membawanya keluar restoran saat itu juga.

Walaupun ada sedikit perlawanan dari Luka, tapi Luka tentu saja kalah tenaga dengan Kaito pun hanya bisa membuat sedikit rontaan-rontaan kecil yang sama sekali tidak digurbis oleh Kaito. Sedikit live drama yang ditampilkan Kaito dan Luka menyedot perhatian pengunjung yang sedang menikmati makanan direstoran itu. Tetapi itu hanya sesaat sampai Kaito dan Luka menghilang dibalik pintu keluar, meninggalkan Ted yang terdiam sendirian didalam restoran.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

" CUKUP! AKU BILANG LEPASKAN! ", bentak Luka pada Kaito yang tak kunjung melepaskan genggamannya.

Kaito pun akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya dengan sedikit membanting Luka kedepannya. Luka yang tanpa persiapan hanya bisa sukses terjatuh ditrotoar jalanan.

" AW! APAAN SIH! SAKIT TAHU! ", protes Luka sesaat setelah tubuhnya menyentuh trotoar.

" Itu balasan untukmu karena mengkhianatiku! ", jelasnya singkat.

" Lucu sekali! Memangnya kita ada hubungan apa? ", hardik Luka yang menyadar bahwa Kaito sedang berhalusinasi.

Sesaat keadaan hening karena Kaito sepertinya tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Luka. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Luka pun mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh. Dibersihkannya debu yang mengotori bajunya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

" Baiklah terimakasih SHION-SAMA berkat kamu sekarang perjodohanku gagal! ", ujar Luka sedikit sakarsme karena Kaito sukses membuat kencannya berantakan.

KRING. KRING. KRING.

Terdngar suara _ringtone handphone _Luka yang menandakan bahwa ada satu panggilan masuk. Segera dibukanya tas yang sedang ditentengnya dan bergegas mencari _handphone_ yang dia letakkan didalamnya.

" Halo. ", jawab Luka merespon panggilan dari _handphone_nya.

"..."

" APA? YANG BENAR SAJA! TADI KAMU BILANG KALAU— "

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Ok for the reviews :3

_**Anon :**_

Wow, terimakasih sudah setia membaca ff abal ini XD aku merasa sangat tersanjung karena anon berkenan untuk menyukai ff ini :3

Iya nih dengan sangat berat hati sekali, diriku harus menamatkan cerita ini XD karena kalau terlalu panjang nanti konfliknya malah makin panjang dan makin nggak jelas. Mungkin untuk selanjutnya, aku bakal buat multichapter yang lebih panjang dari ini :3 kalau berkenan nanti baca lagi ya XD

_**Hiwazaki Evelyn :**_

Update yang ke-3 kalinya untuk hari ini! Hahaha, kalau ditanya kenapa cepat update. Jujur saja setiap ngetik cerita ini pasti ada saja yang kelebihan, sehingga dipotong-potong untuk chaptr selanjutnya XP

Nah, disini sudah terjawabkan kalau KASANE TED-lah yang menjadi teman kencan Luka. Mau ngemunculin Gakupo tapi— dia sudah muncul dichapter sebelumnya! Bukan kejutan lagi dong namanya. Hahahaha!

THANKS FOR READING

MIND TO RnR?


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**FAST UPDATE**

**THE CHARACTERS ISN'T BELONG TO ME BUT IT'S OWNED BY YAMAHA COOPERATION :( WHAT A PAIN FACT**

**WARNING:**

**-OOCness**

**-Gaje**

**-Fail romance**

**-Full of typo**

**-Crack pair**

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Sudah dua tahun semenjak malam itu berlalu dan Luka pun menghilang untuk selama-lamanya dalam hidup seorang Kaito Shion. Sudah dua tahun pula Kaito berupaya untuk mencarinya dari mendatangi rumah-rumah yang mungkin Luka datangi sampai dengan menyewa detektif swasta untuk menyelediki keberadaan Luka. Tapi hasilnya nihil! Seratus persen nihil! Keberadaan Luka benar-benar seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Malam itu lagi-lagi Kaito membolak-balik berkas yang diberikan oleh salah satu detektif swasta yang menjadi suruhannya. Tapi tetap saja, keberadaan Luka masih menjadi suatu misteri. Kali ini hasil yang didapatkannya pun hanya secuil informasi bahwa Luka pernah mendatangi suatu Cafe yang berada disekitar pinggiran kota Tokyo. Cuma itu saja? Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak memberikan sedikit pun _clue _dimana Luka berada.

BRAK!

Kaito membanting berkas itu ditumpukan file lain yang berserakan diatas mejanya. Kali ini kesabarannya habis, semua pencariannya sia-sia! Padahal sudah dua tahun ini pikirannya kalut karena kehilangan Luka. Alih-alih melupakannya, semakin hari Kaito semakin memikirkannya. Semakin hari Kaito semakin merindukannya. Keberadaan Luka merupakan seberkas sinar harapan untuk Kaito. Mengingat perjuangannya sebelum bertemu Luka harus dilaluinya dengan cukup berat. Dan sekali bertemu dengannya, Kaito tidak bisa untuk mendapatkannya.

'Sial!' runtuk Kaito menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

Dipandangan hamparan kertas yang berantakan itu, dari yang berserakan di meja sampai yang tercecer dilantai. Foto-foto yang terdapat disetiap file pun mulai berhamburan keluar dan foto yang ada pun selalu sama yang menggambarkan seorang perempuan berambut pink dengan mata biru yang diclose up dibagian wajahnya. Foto itu adalah satu-satunya foto yang Kaito punya, karena foto itu adalah satu-satunya foto Luka yang terpampang disurat kabar.

**PEMILIK PERUSAHAAN MEGURINE TEWAS MENGGENASKAN DI RUMAHNYA.**

Itulah judul pada surat kabar yang Kaito baca pada keesokan paginya dimalam perpisahannya dengan Luka. Dilihatnya juga bahwa foto Luka dipajang dipojok kirinya dan dalam beritanya dikatakan bahwa Luka menghilang semenjak kejadian itu. Pelaku pembunuhan pemilik perusahaan yang tak lain adalah ibu Luka pun sudah ditangkap. Dan tanpa diduga-duga ternyata pelakunya adalah Luki Megurine, kakak Luka sendiri. Diberitakan bahwa hal ini disebabkan oleh masalah perebutan harta karena malam itu Luki mendatangi rumah keluarganya kembali untuk meminta uang yang berujung pada pertengkaran hingga akhirnya Luki tega membunuh ibunya sendiri, kesaksian ini diberikan oleh Rin-san sebagai pelayan yang bekerja disana.

Bukankah dikatakan bahwa Rin-san adalah saksi mata kejadian itu, jadi pasti Rin-san tahu dimana Luka berada? Jawabannya TIDAK! Dia tidak tahu. Kaito sudah pernah bertanya padanya, tapi yang bersangkutan bilang bahwa setelah kejadian malam itu Luka langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah dengan mengambil semua berkas kepemilikan perusahaan milik ibunya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa sedikitpun petunjuk dimana tempat yang akan ditujunya.

Penyesalan memenuhi relung hati Kaito. Dirasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dapat digantikan oleh apapun yang ada didunia ini. Satu-satunya miliknya yang berharga. Seandainya malam itu Kaito mengejarnya ketika melihat punggung kecil itu menjauhinya. Mungkin keadaannya tidak akan serumit sekarang. Pastilah saat itu Kaito dapat membantu memberinya dukungan moral saat melihat ibunya yang sudah bersimbah darah ditangan kakaknya. Dan sampai sekarang bayangan akan Luka yang gemetar dan takut pun terus memenuhi pikiran Kaito. Seandainya, seandainya saat itu—

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Setelah menerima telepon dan menutupnya wajah Luka pun mendadak menjadi pucat pasi. Amarah yang memenuhi wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, yang terlihat sekarang hanyalah wajahnya yang berubah menjadi ketakutan dan matanya yang mendadak menjadi kosong.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Luka.

"A— Aku harus pulang." Ucap Luka terbata-bata sambil memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaito yang mulai khawatir terhadap tingkah Luka yang mendadak aneh.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Balas Luka dingin sambil melemparkan tatapan MINGGIR—KAU pada Kaito.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pulang sampai kau memberitahuku ada apa ini? Dan, hey kau belum menjelaskan soal perjodohan tadi padaku!" Ujar Kaito sambil memegang bahu Luka dengan kedua tangannya memaksa Luka untuk tetap tinggal disana.

"BRENGSEK!" Raung Luka "A—AKU ADA URUSAN YANG LEBIH PENTING DARIPADA MELAYANIMU DENGAN PERTANYAAN BODOHMU!" Teriaknya terbata-bata sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Kaito pada bahunya.

Kaito menaikan satu alis matanya karena heran dengan pemandangan didepannya. Bukan pertama kalinya Kaito menerima penolakan seperti ini dari Luka, tetapi baru kali ini dilihatnya perempuan ini menolaknya dengan ucapan yang terbata-bata. Yang Kaito ketahui bahwa setiap Luka menolaknya, pastilah itu kata-kata yang tegas dan lebih merajuk pada kalimat perintah. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

"Katakan padaku kau kenapa?" Tanya Kaito sekali lagi pada perempuan yang sedang meronta didepannya. "Kalau kau begini terus, aku nggak bisa memahami dirimu!" Lanjutnya.

"SI—SIAPA YANG MINTA UNTUK KAU PAHAMI? A—AKU TIDAK MEMINTA ITU! SEKARANG CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU! " Lagi-lagi Luka membalasnya dengan kalimat yang terbata-bata, seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin menangis?" Akhirnya Kaito menyadari alasan kata-kata Luka yang selalu terbata-bata. "Apa karena telepon tadi? Atau karena aku?"

"TIDAK!" Teriak Luka cepat sambil lagi-lagi mengigit tangan Kaito sehingga sontak Kaito melepaskan pegangannya dari bahu Luka.

Luka yang sudah terbebas dari cengkraman Kaito pun segera berlari menjauhinya, tak peduli bahwa Kaito meneriakan sumpah serapah pada Luka karena kesakitan yang diakibatkan gigitan Luka pada tangannya. Tetesan air hujan pun mulai turun dari langit karena memang daritadi malam itu mendung tak berbintang. Punggung Luka yang kecil pun akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Kaito dalam gelapnya malam dan derasnya air hujan. Saat itu Kaito berpikir bahwa dia jadi mempunyai alasan untuk lagi-lagi menyeret Luka untuk bertemu dengannya dengan dalih tanggung jawab atas rasa sakit yang disebabkannya. Tetapi perhitungannya saat itu salah besar, karena malam itu adalah malam terakhir Kaito bertemu dengan seorang Luka Megurine.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

"Kaito, lagi-lagi kau tidak makan ya? Cepatlah makan, sebelum tubuhmu makin lemah!" Desak Gumi yang mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya itu sering sekali tidak makan karena berusaha menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak lapar!" Jawab Kaito lirih untuk kesekian kalinya sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatan mengetik dilaptopnya. "Kau saja duluan!" Tawarnya pada Gumi.

"Tapi kau nanti sakit, Kaito. Jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini!" Gumi hanya bisa menghela nafas menyadari sifat keras kepala Kaito yang tidak berubah.

Menyiksakan diri? Ya benar, saat ini seorang Kaito Shion sedang menyiksa dirinya untuk terus berkerja agar waktunya selalu tersita sehingga ingatannya pada Luka dapat menghilang untuk sementara waktu. Jujur saja, setiap kali Kaito mencoba untuk menjauhkan diri dari pekerjaannya, yang ada Kaito terhantui akan bayang-bayang Luka yang semakin lama semakin jelas.

"Aku tidak menyiksa diriku!" Sangkal Kaito singkat.

Gumi hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan iba pada Kaito yang sekarang menjadi gila kerja ini. Ok, sejak dulu Kaito memang seseorang yang gila kerja, mengingat dulu Kaito mempunyai tujuan yang harus dicapainya untuk terus mengembangkan bisnisnya yang dirintisnya setelah Gumi memberikan modal padanya. Tapi sekarang? Ini sudah keterlaluan. Setiap hari Kaito bekerja tanpa kenal waktu, sepertinya waktu 24jam juga tidak cukup untuknya.

"Luka belum juga ditemukan ya?" Tanya Gumi hati-hati mengingat Luka adalah suatu kata-kata yang sensitif bagi diri Kaito Shion.

Kaito tiba-tiba menghentikan pekerjaannya yang sembari tadi berkutat dengan laptop didepannya. Dilepasnya kacamata bacanya dari depan matanya, kemudian mengacak-acak sendikit rambutnya.

"Belum. Tidak ada informasi sama sekali." Jawab Kaito singkat.

"Owh" Balas Gumi singkat karena tidak mau lagi menanyakan topik Luka karena sekarang dia merasakan suasana _gloomy _memenuhi ruang kerja rekannya tersebut.

" Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ada rapat dengan direksi yang baru" lanjutnya sambil menenteng tasnya keluar dari ruangan kerja Kaito.

Kaito hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menrebahkan dirinya sendiri kekursi kerjanya itu. Dia sudah tidak ingat sejak kapan dirinya menjadi seperti ini, masih terus dipikirkan apa yang salah dengannya? Bukankah selama ini hidupnya selalu sukses dalam hal apapun? Dia adalah lulusan Universitas ternama dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan. Bisnis yang dirintis olehnya menjadi berhasil dan memberikan keuntungan yang banyak. Tapi kenapa tidak dengan cintanya?

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Didengarnya pintu ruangannya diketuk tiga kali oleh seseorang dari luar. Kaito sempat mengira bahwa itu adalah Gumi karena mungkin ada barang yang tertinggal, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Kalau Gumi pasti akan langsung masuk keruangannya tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Masuk!" Sahut Kaito merespon ketukan pintunya itu.

Terbukalah sedikit pintu ruangan kerja Kaito dan memperlihatkan seseorang menggunakan jas dan membawa setumpuk berkas kerjaan yang sepertinya baru datang hari ini dan diperuntukan untuk Kaito seorang.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Ini saya bawakan data perusahaan-perusahaan kecil yang hampir bangkrut dan dapat kita beli" Ujarnya sambil membawa berkas-berkas itu masuk dan meletakannya di atas meja Kaito.

Inilah bisnis yang sedang Kaito geluti sekarang. Membeli perusahaan-perusahaan kecil yang hampir bangkrut kemudian meleburnya menjadi satu bagian dari Kaito Cooperation dan menjadikannya sebagai anak perusahaannya. Mungkin terlihat sedikit kejam, tetapi bagi Kaito bisnis ini hanyalah sekedar bisnis coba-cobanya. Karena sekarang Kaito sedang tidak mempunyai kerjaan yang lain, bisnis baru yang dibuatnya selalu menjadi hit dipasaran. Sedikit konyol memang karena kejamnya bisnis barunya ini yang hanya didasari oleh coba-coba.

"Terimakasih, silahkan keluar" Perintah Kaito singkat pada pegawainya itu dan dengan patuh orang itu kembali keluar dari ruangan Kaito.

Tetapi sesaat setelah pintu ditutup, Kaito mendengar seperti ada keributan yang terjadi diluar sana. Didengarnya suara orang berteriak dan suara sepatu yang bergantian membentur lantai dengan cepat. Kaito pun merasa bahwa itu bukan sesuatu hal yang baru, karena selama menjalani bisnis barunya ini sudah beberapa kali Kaito mendapati pemimpin perusahaan yang dia beli mendobrak pintu kantornya dan hendak menghajarnya. Mungkin lagi-lagi seperti itu, dan akhirnya _security_-nyalah yang akan menyeret orang itu keluar dari perusahaannya.

BRAK!

Benar dugaan Kaito, pintu ruangannya pun didobrak orang secara paksa. Dilihatnya siluet seseorang diambang pintunya. Awalnya Kaito tidak tertarik untuk melihat orang yang datang karena matanya sibuk mengeksekusi berkas-berkas yang sedang dipegangnya. Tangan kanannya pun siap memberi sinyal kepada _security_ yang daritadi mengejar si penyusup untuk segera membawa penyusup itu pergi dari ruangannya.

"Silahkan tinggalkan ruangan—"

"KITA HARUS BICARA, SHION-SAMA!" Teriak orang itu dengan nada tinggi yang menggema diseluruh ruangan.

Sesaat lidah Kaito kelu, nafasnya tercekat berusaha mengingat suara orang yang sedang berbicara didepannya ini. Otaknya mengingat dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara ini. Pelan-pelan Kaito mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat rupa orang yang dihadapannya itu. Dan seperti yang Kaito pikirnya, dihadapannya sekarang berdiri seorang wanita berkemeja putih dengan blazer hitam dipadu dengan rok hitam persis seperti pegawai kantoran. Rambut pink panjangnya diikat kebelakang dan mata birunya yang indah memandang Kaito dengan amarah yang berkilat-kilat.

"SELAMAT! KAU BERHASIL MEMBUATKU KELUAR! APA MAKSUDMU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN PERUSAHAANKU?" Bentak Luka sambil sedikit meronta karena tangannya sudah dipegangi oleh sang _security_ dan hendak diseret keluar.

Kaito masih diam mematung dikursinya. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Luka. Hanya satu yang Kaito tahu.

DIA ADA DISINI!

DIA LUKA MEGURINE!

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!  
>Update chapter 11 :3<p>

Dengan berat hati saya menarik perkataan saya yang bilang bahwa akan ada multi ending dicerita ini, karena takut nanti pada bingung bacanya ( habis katanya si ayang Chika begitu sih -_- dan ada beberapa yang juga bilang begitu )

Jadi jadi jadi

Silahkan ditebak-tebak sendiri aja nanti ini sad ending apa happy ending, hwahahahaha XD

Ok for reviews :3

_**HiwazakI Evelyn :**_

Tidak-tidak saya menolak apapun keberadaan seorang Miku walaupun genderswitchnya :p jadi tidak mungkin dalam FF saya akan menampilkan seorang Miku, walaupun ada mungkin hanya tokoh numpang lewat, hahahaha.

_**Matsumoto Tsuki :**_

Terima kasih atas perbaikan cara penulisannya, maklumlah saya sangat suck banget waktu mapel /nahloh curhat?  
>Dan ini saya juga sudah memikirkan untuk endingnya, setelah diskusi sama temen saya yang sama-sama pemilik account ini katanya lebih baik satu aja, biar reader penasaran bakal happy end atau sad end, hwahahahaha ketawa iblis

_**Veline Shee :**_

Makasih :p inilah nasib seorang *piip* yang tiap minggu dihabiskan dirumah, jadilah nggak ada kerjaan dan berbuah 3chapter sekaligus XD Ahahaha, tenang aja, Lemon memang sengaja disimpan di bagian akhir kok :P

Wah request chara ya :3 nanti saya pikirkan lagi. Udah ada ide cerita nih, tapi berhubung cerita ini belum kelar, masih mau fokus ke ini duluuu.

HAPPY READING :3  
>Mind to RnR?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**FAST UPDATE**

**THE CHARACTERS ISN'T BELONG TO ME BUT IT'S OWNED BY YAMAHA COOPERATION :( WHAT A PAIN FACT**

**WARNING:**

**-OOCness**

**-Gaje**

**-Fail romance**

**-Full of typo**

**-Crack pair**

-ChikaftNeiyha-

"Luka, selama ini kamu tinggal dimana?" Tanya Kaito penasaran tapi yang ditanyai hanya diam dengan melempar pandangan tidak peduli.

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan selama ini?" Tanyanya kembali tapi lagi-lagi tidak direspon oleh wanita dihadapannya.

Kaito menghela nafasnya karena lagi-lagi pertanyaannya tidak direspon oleh wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Wanita itu sibuk membongkar tumpukan file dimeja Kaito tanpa mengindahkan sesosok pria yang sudah mulai kesal karena kelakuannya tersebut. Sepertinya bagi dirinya, keberadaan pria tersebut merupakan suatu sosok yang tidak nyata didepannya.

"Baiklah, Apa yang kau inginkan disini?" Tanya Kaito lagi menyadari bahwa sepertinya Luka mempunyai sedikit masalah bisnis dengannya.

"Ini dia!" Sahut Luka sambil menarik satu file dari tumpukan file yang menggunung dimeja Kaito "Aku tidak ingin perusahaanku dibeli olehmu dan menjadi anak perusahaanmu! Aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri." Jelas Luka singkat.

Kaito mengeryitkan alisnya karena bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti makna dari perkataan yang Luka lontarkan padamu. Dirinya menatap Luka dengan pandangan bingung dan Luka pun sepertinya menyadari tatapan tidak enak itu.

"Jadi—" Luka sempat mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai menjelaskan pada Kaito "Ini file perusahaanku, entah kenapa filenya bisa masuk ke dalam perusahaan yang bisa dibeli oleh perusahaanmu karena jujur saja perusahaanku sedang mengalami kesulitan ehm— dana" Luka menjabarkan semua detail masalahnya walaupun sedikit tercekat saat mengatakan kata-kata terakhir.

"Lalu? Bukankah file-file itu memang dikirimkan dari pihak perusahaan? Kenapa kau tidak tahu kalau file itu dikirimkan kesini? " Lagi-lagi Kaito menanyakan hal yang berhubungan dengan 'bisnis' yang tentunya akan dijawab dengan baik oleh wanita itu.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!" nada bicara Luka sedikit meninggi. " Tiba-tiba pegawaiku mengatakan bahwa file perusahaanku sudah dia kirim ke perusahaanmu! Aku juga tidak mengerti, padahal masih banyak perusahaan lain yang mau membeli tapi kenapa harus diperusahaanmu? Aku nggak rela." Lanjut Luka sampai kehabisan nafas karena berusaha menjelaskannya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Siapa nama pegawaimu?" Tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Untuk apa?" Luka pun balik bertanya karena menurutnya itu pertanyaan yang sedikit—aneh.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih karena telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi denganmu." Ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Luka yang daritadi duduk didepan Kaito pun terpaku akan senyuman Kaito. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah Kaito yang terlihat indah di mata Luka. Kaito sendiri sedang diliputi berbagai kelegaan karena berhasil bertemu dengan orang yang paling dicintainya setelah 2 tahun berpisah. Alih-alih menyesal, Kaito sedikit mensyukuri keputusannya untuk memulai bisnis "kejam"-nya karena berkat itulah dia dapat kembali menemukan Luka.

"Ck! Gombal!" Luka berdecak karena kesal. "Camkan ini! Ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu! Aku Cuma ingin mengambil ini kembali!" Teriak Luka sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan membawa serta berkas milik perusahaannya.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana." Pinta Kaito atau yang lebih tepatnya dikatakan sebagai perintah. "Kau belum menjawab satupun pertanyaanku"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijawab." Balas Luka sambil membalikan badannya bersiap untuk keluar dari pintu yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kaito pun bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari mendahului Luka untuk memblokir akses jalan Luka ke pintu keluarnya. Luka yang kaget pun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya hingga sukses badannya menabrak badan jangkung milik Kaito.

"Aduh!" rintih Luka sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena tepat menabrak dada bidang milik Kaito. "MINGGIR!" Ancam Luka dengan nada sakarsme.

Kaito yang diancam pun sepertinya tidak berniat untuk bergeming dari tempatnya. Walaupun sudah beberapa detik Luka mencoba membuatnya menepi dengan tatapan deathglare-nya,tetapi Kaito tetap berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ketika tiba-tiba Kaito menarik tangannya dan memeluk badannya.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi lagi" Ucap Kaito lirih sambil terus mempererat pelukannya pada Luka.

Luka pun sedikit terhenyak mendapati kenyataan didepannya. Padahal Luka pikir Kaito sudah melupakannya dan sudah menemukan seorang wanita yang sanggup menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tetapi kenyataannya, seorang Kaito Shion masih mengharapkan kehadirannya. Melihat Kaito yang rapuh dan lemah membuat Luka sedikit mengurungkan emosinya dan secara tidak sadar membalas pelukan Kaito dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Kaito.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan kemana-mana" Bisik Luka di telinga Kaito untuk sedikit menenangkan pria yang sedang gemetar dipelukannya.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

BRAK!

Luka membanting tas yang dibawanya ke atas sofa di kamar sekaligus kantor tempatnya bekerja. Badan dan kepalanya terasa berat. Tenggorokannya seakan kering minta diisi. Dengan langkah gontai, Luka berjalan menuju lemari es-nya untuk mengambil satu botol bir yang tersimpan disana. Bir? Tentu saja! Luka bukan anak kecil lagi, sekarang umurnya 20tahun.

Dibukanya tutup botol bir tersebut dan mulai meminum isinya sampai dirasa air yang masuk sudah cukup memuaskan rasa dahaganya. Luka masih belum bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya. Tangannya sibuk memijat-mijat kepalanya yang pusing karena kejadian yang baru dia alami siang tadi.

Yang Luka ketahui, tadi siang tiba-tiba pegawai perusahaannya mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mengirim file berkas penjualan perusahaan itu kesalah satu perusahaan raksasa yang dipastikan akan membuat perusahaan Luka kembali bangkit. Tetapi yang tidak bisa Luka terima adalah kenapa harus dikirimkan ke perusahaan milik Kaito? Luka yang tak sempat berpikir sehat pun akhirnya menerjang ruangan Kaito untuk meminta kembali perusahaannya. Dan sial baginya karena sekarang Kaito mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya.

"Luka! Kau memang orang paling bodoh sedunia!" Gumam Luka menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

Sia-sia sudah persembunyian Luka selama 2tahun belakanganini. Semenjak kejadian malam itu, Luka kabur dari rumah membawa semua sisa berkas perusahaan milik ibunya. Kemudian dia jual untuk menghilangkan jejaknya dari kakaknya yang gila harta dan membuat sebuah perusahaan baru untuk melanjutkan perjuangan ibunya. Tetapi Luka tidak menyangka bahwa dalam waktu 2tahun, perusahaan kecilnya harus mendapat tekanan dari perusahaan besar yang merupakan saingannya sehingga kondisi keuangan diperusahaannya mengalami angka merah sampai-sampai harus kembali menjualnya pada orang lain.

Trululut. Trululut.

Ponsel yang ada didalam tas Luka pun bergetar menandakan adanya sms masuk ke nomornya. Memang selama ini agar tidak menganggu pekerjanya, Luka lebih suka mensilent dan hanya mengaktifkan "_Vibrate Only_" untuk kenyamanan pekerjaannya. Buru-buru Luka mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas dan melihat bahwa

ada satu sms masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

'Siapa?' Pikir Luka karena merasa tak mengenal nomor yang mengirimkan pesan singkat kepadanya itu.

Dengan cepat Luka pun membuka pesan yang dia terima dan kemudian mulai membaca isi pesan yang tertera pada layar hp-nya.

**From : 08xxxxxxxxxx**

**To : 08xxxxxxxxxx**

**Subject : Bisakah kita bertemu?**

**Text :**

** Luka, bisakah besok kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu? –Shion**

Luka hanya bisa menghela nafas mengetahui nama pengirim pesan singkat tersebut. Sepertinya dirinya memang tidak akan pernah lepas dari orang yang bernama Kaito Shion. Luka tidak habis pikir informan mana yang disewanya sampai-sampai walaupun baru bertemu dengannya hari ini tetapi orang itu sudah mengetahui nomor handphonenya. Luka pun terlihat berpikir keras menghadapi dua pilihan yang ada didalam hidupnya itu.

'Ah, kalau saja aku mengaku—'

Terbesit dalam diri Luka untuk mengakhiri pelarian selama ini. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah senyum simpul dikala Luka menekan tombol "reply' di ponselnya tersebut.

**From : 08xxxxxxxxxx**

**To : 08xxxxxxxxxx**

**Subject : Re:Bisakah kita bertemu?**

**Text :**

** Baiklah, Shion-sama. Aku juga ada sedikit keperluan denganmu.**

Luka menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang sekaligus menjadi kasurnya selama 2 tahun itu. Diambilnya bantal terdekat untuk membenamkan kepalanya disana dan memikirkan apakah jalan yang akan diambilnya ini benar atau salah. Dalam pikirannya mulai berputar bagaimana kalau— terus saja berpikir begitu dan tidak menyadari bahwa orang disebrang sana sedikit menaruh harapan karena balasan yang diterimanya.

-ChikaftNeiyha-

"Tak bisakah kau pertimbangkan lagi permintaanku?" Tanya Kaito lirih ditengah pelukan Luka.

Luka pun mendorong tubuh Kaito menjauh dari tubuhnya. Kemudian ditatapnya Kaito dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Maksudmu?" Luka membalikkan pertanyaan itu pada Kaito.

"Yang dulu aku bilang padamu, itu diawal pertemuan kita." Ucap Kaito sambil menundukan kepalanya menatap lantai yang diinjaknya.

Luka pun terdiam sejenak berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kaito. Tentu saja dalam otaknya berusaha mengali setiap ingatannya yang mungkin saja berhubungan dengan kata-kata Kaito itu. Dan akhirnya teringatlah suatu memori yang Luka kubur jauh-jauh didalam kenangannya.

"Kau berniat membeliku lagi ya? Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa." Luka yang menyadari arah pembicaraan Kaito pun buru-buru menolak bantuan yang ingin Kaito berikan.

"Dengarkan aku Luka! Aku tidak berusaha membeli dirimu, tapi kalau memang kau menyukaiku sedikit saja. Aku mohon biarkanlah aku membantumu!" Bujuk Kaito menyadari bahwa Luka kembali menolak pertolongannya.

Luka hanya diam membisu dan tidak ada sedikit pun respon yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kaito yang mengetahui itu segera mendekati Luka dan mengenggam tangannya. Kemudian dengan takut-takut ditatapnya mata Luka yang masih memandangnya dengan sedikit tatapan benci.

"Kumohon?"

-ChikaftNeiyha-

Chapter 12

Yey yey yey!  
>Akhirnya weekend datang lagi XD semoga 3hari ini waktunya cukup buat fast update ff ini :3<p>

Thanks buat yang masih setia baca ceritanya padahal udah sampai chap 10++, maaf ya kalau bosaaan -_-

Dan makasih buat yang masih baca padahal typo bertebaran (maklum author males ngoreksi #plaak) apalagi berusaha mengingatkan saya =3= bantuan kalian benar-benar berharga buat sayaaaa /lebay mode on

Ok for the reviews :3

_**HiwazakI Evelyn :**_

Hahaha, iya tenang aja kok :p ini juga sudah diperbaiki biar nanti satu ending saja dan nggak bingung bacanya XD Makasih buat dukungannya dan makasih buat kesetiaannya membaca ff ini sampai akhirnya bisa mencapai chapter 12, maaf ya baru update sekarang :( kemarin diriku lagi banyak tugas /injek-injek kertas-kertas tugas.

_**Hikari-me :**_

Huaaaah, benar sekali. Itu typo bertebaran, lebih banyak dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya #LOL. Maklum saya updatenya lagi nggak konsen gara-gara banyak tugas #ngetik pas hari-hari sekolah sih. Maafkan sayaaaaa #sembah-sembah dan terimakasih atas pengkoreksiannya

_**Hiyasumi :**_

Jujur saja ini juga saya mempertanyakan rate cerita ini ==a. Rate M tapi adegan "ehem" cuma ada satu chapter dan itupun tersembunyi sekali, hahahaha. Makasih untuk dukungannya :) Diusahakan weekend ini bakal fast update kalau authornya lagi nggak males, hahaha.

**Thanks for reading :D  
>Mind to RnR? 1 review dari anda sangat berarti bagi saya <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Neiyha is BACK! Gomen minna, bukannya ngelanjutin FF ini tapi malah bikin FF baru dan FF ini jadi terlantar begitu saja -_- tapi ini udah dilanjutin lagi kok :D saya harap pada nggak nyesel ya tetep baca lanjutannya.

Attention:

Untuk perbaikan kedepannya, saya akan mengubah gaya tampilan FF saya :) semoga semua berkenan dan memakluminya. Saya hanya mencoba menjadi lebih baik. Sankyu.

Neiyha

-ChikaftNeiyha-

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Kaito begitu memasuki ruangan itu.

Luka yang sedang merapikan sepatunya pun sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh untuk melihat kepala Kaito yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dijulurkan untuk mencari "sesuatu" didalam ruangan itu.

"Sudah kubilangkan? Dia sedang pergi keluar kota." Jawab Luka singkat sambil kembali menata sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal. "Lebih baik kau pulang saja, **Shion-sama**." Lanjutnya dengan memberikan tekanan berat pada nama pria itu.

"Dan sudah kubilangkan? Aku tidak akan kembali sebelum aku bertemu dengannya." Dan dengan sukses Kaito membungkam mulut Luka yang sempat melontarkan protesnya itu.

Luka yang harus menelan mentah-mentah perkataannya hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dipalingkan mukanya dari hadapan Kaito sambil bergegas berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Ucapnya pasrah.

"Terima kasih, Luka. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan **SUAMI**mu." Jawab Kaito sambil mengikuti Luka untuk masuk ke apartemennya itu.

.

.

.

**LOST MAZE MEMORY **

**DISCLAMER : VOCALID - YAMAHA COORPERATION**

**PAIRING : LUKA MEGURINE X KAITO SHION**

**STORY BY NEIYHA**

**( Based from VN:Chou no Doku Hana no Kusari-Shiba Juuichi's Route)**

**RATING M FOR LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

**Bandung—10.06.2012**

.

.

.

"Aku menolak!" Jawab Luka tegas.

Saat ini Luka sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Kaito di salah satu restoran bintang 5 yang terlihat mewah dengan gaya Eropanya. Seperti yang dijanjikan kemarin, bahwa hari ini Luka akan menemui Kaito untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa pertemuannya kali ini juga hanya untuk mendengarkan "lamaran" Kaito untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kaito singkat menyadari bahwa lamarannya kembali ditolak.

Luka menghela nafas panjang. Diarahkannya tangan kirinya kehadapan Kaito hingga terlihat jelas sebuah cincin perak melingkari jari manisnya.

"Aku sudah menikah, Shion-sama." Jawab Luka tak kalah singkat "Dan aku mencintai suamiku." Sebuah senyuman pun tersungging di bibir pinknya—Senyuman kemenangan.

Berita yang muncul tiba-tiba sukses membuat Kaito mematung untuk sesaat. Matanya membulat melihat sebuah cincin yang terpasang dijari manis milik Luka. Hanya 2 tahun mereka berpisah, tapi secepat itukah Luka sudah mempunyai suami?

Enak saja! Mana mau Kaito menyerahkannya begitu saja!

"Kalau begitu aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Pinta Kaito sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada dan menatap tajam wanita yang duduk dihadapannya itu.

Hati Luka mencelos menyadari tatapan Kaito padanya. Luka sempat melihat

kilatan amarah pada sepasang mata indah milik Kaito itu. Jujur saja, Luka juga bingung bagaimana caranya dia mempertemukan Kaito dengan 'Suami'-nya. Karena kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah 'LUKA SEDANG BERBOHONG'.

Kalian masih tanya kenapa Luka mau berbohong? Bukankah kalian sendiri juga tahu? Luka—SANGAT—MEMBENCI—Kaito Shion. Jadi jangan kaget kalau Luka akan melakukan segala cara untuk lepas dari cengkraman pria itu. Termasuk berbohong kalau dia sudah mempunyai suami agar makhluk bernama Kaito Shion itu tidak lagi mendekatinya apalagi mencampuri semua aspek kehidupannya.

"Dia tidak sedang disini. Suamiku sedang dinas ke luar kota. Pekerjaan menuntutnya tidak bisa sering dirumah." Tolak Luka pada permintaan Kaito tersebut.

Dalam hati Luka sempat memuji dirinya sendiri karena berhasil menemukan alasan yang bisa dibilang cukup—masuk akal untuk mengelabuhi Kaito. Kaito hanya menautkan kedua alisnya dan kembali menatap Luka dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut daripada yang tadi.

"Orang sibuk? Kalau begitu dia pasti kayakan? Tapi masak orang kaya tidak bisa memberikan cincin pernikahanan yang layak pada istri secantik ini?" Tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk tangan Luka yang masih disodorkan didepannya.

Kini pertanyaannya beralih mengungkit asal-usul cincin yang Luka pakai, tidak sulit bagi Kaito untuk membedakan mana cincin mahal dan mana yang murah. Pekerjaannya yang kadang berurusan dengan batu-batu mulia membuatnya dengan mudah mengenali kualitas cincin yang sedang dipakai oleh Luka. Jadi jangan salahkan Kaito kalau mulai mencurigai pernyataan Luka yang menyatakan dirinya sudah menikah. Coba katakan padaku, Mana ada pria yang dengan teganya memberikan cincin "murahan" sebagai ikatan pernikahannya.

Gulp.

Luka yang sadar akan perkataan Kaito pun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Otaknya mencoba berpikir keras mencari jawaban apa yang pantas dikeluarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kaito yang sukses membuatnya kelimpungan. Bagaimana tidak murah? Cincin itu Luka beli di salah satu toko aksesoris saat sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Cincin yang dipakainya tidak lebih dari sekedar aksesoris murahan yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Lagi-lagi Luka menghindar. "Aku tidak peduli ini murah atau mahal. Yang penting aku cinta dia." Mari kita beri applause untuk Drama Queen kita saat ini, bicara tentang cinta padahal sendirinya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku semakin ingin bertemu dengannya." Sial bagi Luka, karena sepertinya Kaito bersikukuh untuk bertemu dengan 'suami'nya itu. "Malam ini aku akan kerumahmu, cepat telepon dia. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Perintah Kaito pada Luka.

Belum sempat Luka melontarkan protes, Kaito sudah berhasil menyeretnya keluar untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meluncur ke apartemen Luka. Luka yang keberatan dengan ide Kaito hanya bisa terus menolak dan meronta. Tapi percuma, sepertinya Kaito memang lebih suka melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri daripada mempercayai perkataan Luka yang sudah mencoba menjelaskan padanya berkali-kali.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau ada disini? Sudah kubilang dia tidak akan datang." Sahut Luka begitu menyadari bahwa Kaito masih duduk dengan tenang di sofa apartemennya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 dinihari. Tadi setelah mempersilahkan Kaito masuk, Luka segera mengunci diri didalam kamarnya. Luka berharap bahwa Kaito akan bosan menunggu 'suami'nya yang tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah datang. Tapi ternyata dugaan Luka salah, terbukti dengan masih adanya seorang Kaito Shion diruangan tengahnya—atau mungkin kantornya.

"Ah Luka, aku kira kau sudah tidur." Balas Kaito sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Luka karena daritadi sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel yang dibawanya. 

"Dan aku kira kau sudah pulang!" Sindir Luka pada Kaito. "Shion-sama, bisakah anda segera pulang? Kau tahukan, wanita yang sudah bersuami seharusnya tidak mengajak pria lain masuk kedalam rumahnya. Apa kata tetangga nanti?" Pinta Luka pada Kaito.

"Kalau memang itu yang terjadi, aku bisa mengurusnya." Jawab Kaito enteng. "Dan Luka, aku tidak percaya kau sudah menikah. Kalau memang kau sudah menikah mana foto pernikahanmu?"

Arrrrghhhh! Semua kebohongan ini membuat Luka frustasi! Ternyata pilihannya malam itu salah—salah besar malah! Luka pikir kalau dia mengakui bahwa dia sudah mempunyai suami, maka Kaito akan melepaskannya. Alih-alih melepaskan, Kaito malah mendapat kesempatan untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kami-sama, sebenarnya apa salah Luka sampai harus terus berurusan dengan Kaito.

"Buat apa foto seperti itu dipajang?" Luka mencoba untuk mengelak dan hanya itulah jawaban yang terpikir dalam otaknya.

Kaito menatap Luka dengan pandangan tidak percaya setelah mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Luka. Bagaimana bisa wanita ini tidak tahu bagaimana sakralnya sebuah pernikahan sehingga disetiap rumah sepasang suami-istri pastilah terpasang foto pernikahan mereka walaupun hanya satu dari sekian banyak foto yang ada. Tingkah Luka yang sepertinya inilah yang makin membuat Kaito yakin bahwa sebenarnya Luka—

Kaito pun berdiri untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dengan pelan didekatinya Luka yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Luka yang menyadari hal itu pun refleks berjalan mundur setiap Kaito melangkah semakin dekat padanya. Menyadari bahwa bahaya mengancamnya, Luka segera membalikan badannya untuk memutar knop pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Terlambat, karena Kaito berhasil menahannya dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Luka.

"Sepertinya, dengan sikapnya yang tidak perhatian itu. Dia tidak akan marah kalau aku melakukan 'itu' padamu." Bisik Kaito ditelinga Luka dengan nada seduktif.

Suara Kaito yang berada ditelinga Luka otomatis membuat badannya kaku dan tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya itu. Yang Luka tahu bahwa setelah itu, dirinya bisa merasakan bahwa lidah Kaito mendarat dilehernya dan mulai menjilati leher jenjangnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga -_-

Maaf ya kalau pendek lagi mati ide nih soalnya ada lemonnya dan lagi tidak ada pikiran yang ehem— jadinya saya potong deh :P

Dan maaf sekali, untuk kali ini saya tidak membalas reviewnya.

Review kalian sudah saya baca kok :) tapi bingung mau balas apa. Dan tangan saya sudah kram karena terlalu banyak ngetik tugas, jadi gomen semuanya -_-

And last

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU**

**MIND TO RnR?**


End file.
